


Void Problems

by themusiclife132



Series: The Void [2]
Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom!Dark, Flogging, Gags, Hair Pulling, Multi, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking, Switch!Anti, Threesome, Vibrators, gender neutral reader, light degradation, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusiclife132/pseuds/themusiclife132
Summary: Dark and Anti know they have to figure out how you got into the void without help. Answers aren't as easy to find as they had hoped. Will they solve it before it ruins your lives? And how will it change things? Are there more secrets to be discovered?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long guys. I don't know if I'll be able to turn out more stuff faster or what. I had a busy month so writing took more time than I liked. Also sorry for the lack of Anti in this chapter. In the next one he'll have more time. Also more warnings will be added in the tags as more chapters go up.

 

Dark sighs and rubs his forehead as yet another citizen of the void tells him they don’t know how a human could have got here. He was tired of hearing that. Tired of tracking people down, tired of questioning them. At this juncture, he’d be more likely to kill the person who did it and ask questions later.

 

“Well thanks for nothing.” Anti spits and the other person flips them both off before disappearing into the blackness surrounding them. “Who should we try next?” Anti asks Dark.

 

Dark thinks about it for a moment and sighs. “No one.” He replies and turns to walk off.

 

“Wait what?” Anti asks trailing after him. “You’re just giving up?”

 

“No.”

 

“Cause it sounds like you’re just giving up. If it was my pet that someone messed with they wouldn’t be messing with anything ever again.” Anti drags his thumb across his neck.

 

“I’m not giving up.”

 

“You’re not looking for them right now are you?” Anti says and turns to walk in front of him and keeping up with Dark’s accelerated pace as he walks backwards. “What if they decide they wanna keep Y/N to themselves huh? I mean it’d be easy to arrange.” He smiles. “You did leave them all by their lonesome.”

 

“Shut up!” Dark growls and grabs Anti by the front of the shirt. He slams him up against a wall he created in his anger.

 

“Hit a nerve?” Anti asks and laughs at Dark’s anger.

 

The ringing around Dark increases as he tries to calm himself down. The layers around him shift rapidly as if they were trying to escape his form. Dark’s face twists and he tightens his grip on the other man’s shirt. He presses his legs against the Anti’s trying to keep him flat against the wall. Anti grins and pushes against Dark’s hand getting right in his face.

 

Dark watches him carefully. “How do I know it wasn’t you?” He asks sounding like he’s fighting for control over the anger welling up inside him.

 

“You don’t.” Anti says and laughs.

 

Dark snarls and shoves him back as the wall behind him dissipates. Anti takes a few more steps back to steady himself.

 

“Stop screwing around.” Dark says. “This isn’t a joke.” He grumbles.

 

“Lighten up.” Anti says and follows after him as he stalks off.

 

“You said if they were yours the person who did it would be dead.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well they’re mine and the person who did will wish they were dead when I get done with them.” Dark says and the copies of him shift around more frequently.

 

“That’s hot.” Anti says.

 

Dark stops and stares at Anti. The shadows of himself settle back into one solid form.

 

“What? It is!” Anti throws his arms out and gives him a shrugging motion.

 

Dark rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I’m going to check on Y/N.”

 

“I’ll go too.” Anti says bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

Dark fixes his coat sleeves. “Why?”

 

“Don’t know.” Anti shrugs a bit.

 

Dark smiles and sets off in the same direction he was heading.

 

“It’s not like I care or anything!” Anti calls after him. “What if you need back up?”

 

“I never need backup.” Dark responds.

 

Anti folds his arms over his chest and glares at Dark’s back. And when Dark motions for him to follow he jogs after him. The spring back in his step.

 

You were still asleep on the bed where they left you. The white bed contrasted the darkness around you harshly. It didn’t belong there and neither did you.

 

You toss and turn as you dream. The sheets tangling around your legs as your arm shoots out and knocks a pillow off the bed. It hits the ground without a sound and is slowly swallowed up by the void.

 

In your dream, you were still in the void. But this time you couldn’t find Dark. Anti was nowhere to be seen either. You call out for someone, anyone. But there’s no response.

 

You look around you again and decide that you’ll walk until you find something. You pick a random direction and start walking.

 

After a while you pause. You look around once more and see nothing. You’ve walked for what felt like miles in one direction and you haven’t found anyone. Haven’t seen anything but darkness. Your feet ache. You bite your lip and start walking again.

 

After a few minutes, you feel a presence behind you and turn, only there’s no one there. You laugh a bit though you feel the sense of loneliness settle into your gut. You sigh and turn back around careful to continue walking in the same direction.

 

You barely manage to make it two steps before a hand closes around your ankle and yanks. You fall flat on your face your hand aching with the impact. Whoever has a grip on you starts putting you backwards. Your nails scrape useless against nothing as you try to stop the movement.

 

A primal fear rises in you as you try to kick out at your captor. You try and glance over your shoulder to see who has you but there’s nothing there when you look.

 

“Help!” You scream thrashing wildly. “Dark! Anti! Anyone please!” Your throat burns as tears slip from your eyes.

 

“Y/N!” A voice calls.

 

You snap awake and jolt upright, barely managing not to smash your face against the person who woke you. Looking around you realize you aren’t all alone. You were still on the bed and the others were back. Dark was on the bed next to you and Anti was standing at the foot of the bed.

 

“Love look at me.” Dark says rubbing your arms as his eyes search your face.

 

You look at Dark as the panic in your mind starts to recede. Dark was the one to wake you. “What happened?” You ask trying to ignore how badly your arms hurt. If that was just a dream then why were you in pain?

 

“You were screaming in your sleep.” Dark says.

 

“Screaming our names.” Anti says and you look over at him for a moment.

 

“Oh.” You say and kick the covers further off your body. You were sweating. That’s when you notice that Chica isn’t beside you anymore.

 

“Were you dreaming?” Dark asks.

 

“Yeah.” You reply looking back at him. “Well not so much dreaming as having a nightmare.”

 

Dark and Anti share a look.

 

“What is something wrong?” You ask.

 

“You shouldn’t be dreamin’ here.” Anti answers.

 

“It’s fine.” Dark cuts across whatever anyone else might be saying. “It’s just never happened to a human here before.” He grins suddenly. “Usual humans aren’t sleeping in their time in the void.”

 

You aren’t sure whether he means that usually they’re otherwise engaged or if he’s referring to something more sinister. You decide you don’t really want to know.

 

“Where’s Chica?” You ask instead looking again at the spot she’d been laying.

 

“You saw Chica?” Dark asks.

 

“Yeah she was laying here with me when I fell asleep. Did you send her to keep me company?” You smile at Dark figuring he was worried about you.

 

“I didn’t send anyone here.” He says sternly. “Chica shouldn’t have been able to get here.”

 

“Well she did.” You say with a shrug.

 

“That dog of yours has a habit of doing things she shouldn’t Dark.” Anti says and folds his arms. Dark looks ready to say something but he stops himself. “How about you tell us about that nightmare you had?”

 

You try to remember but there seems to be a gap in your memory. You know you were in the void and something happened. What exactly doesn’t seem to be coming to mind. The ache in your arms gets more apparent and you try to focus on it as if it’ll have all the answers. Or trigger your memory.

 

“I was in the void and…” You trail off and shake your head a bit. “and then I can’t remember.”

 

Dark appears deep in thought for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry.” You say.

 

“No, its fine.” Dark says much too quickly for your liking. “We should be getting you home.”

 

“Home?” You echo.

 

“Yes.” Dark nods a bit. “I think you’ve spent enough time here for now.”

 

You still feel unease creeping in from the darkness around you. You didn’t want to be alone right now. Not with the lingering feelings from your nightmare so clear in your mind.

 

“I’ll come see you soon.” Dark says running his fingers through your hair. “I promise.” He says as he kisses your forehead.

 

You close your eyes.

 

“You’ll see us again real soon.” Anti says and then laughs.

 

The air around you shifts as the feeling of Dark kissing you gets lighter and lighter until it fades entirely. You open your eyes and find yourself alone on your bed. You grab the pillow next to you and shove your face into it. You wanted to stay.

 

You almost jump out of your skin when your alarm goes off beside you. You smack the off button and stand up. “I’m glad I got some sleep.” You say to no one as you start getting ready for your day.

 

When your day ends you sigh in relief. You’d been so tired all day. Even more tired than you usually were. Spending time in the void always drained you but this time it’d been more intense. Not even the sleep you’d gotten there had helped.

 

You stop by a convenience store on your way home. You pick up some snacks and a couple drinks for the night. You really should go home and cook but you were to exhausted. What you bought would just have to do.

 

The night is strangely quiet as you exit the store. There aren’t as many people around as you’re used to. You pull out your phone to check the time as you walk. You look up around you to make sure there aren’t any cars as you put your phone away. It wasn’t all that late so where was everyone?

 

Putting in headphones while you have bags in your hands isn’t the easiest task in the world but you manage it. You scroll through your phone to find a song that you want.

 

You look around you as you feel your hair stand on end. You look behind you and when you look back forward you’re in a new place.

 

It’s a meeting room of some sort. Glass lines one wall with a set of double doors that lead into a lobby of some sort. The other three walls are made of a light wood. In the center, there’s a big table. You look straight ahead and see a big flat screen TV attached to the wall.

 

Your brow furrows and you turn around to look behind you. There’s a man sitting at the head of the table looking through some papers. He’s so focused on his work that he doesn’t notice you. You think you recognize the man.

 

“Dark?” You ask moving forward to try to get a better look at him. You go to pull your headphones out only to realize they’re gone. As are your bags. You look at your hands in confusion.

 

Dark’s head snaps up to look at you. He looks shocked and maybe a little scared. “Y/N?” In a flash, he’s out of his chair and in front of you. The look of shock and fear is gone replaced with scowl. “You can’t be here.” He growls and he grabs your upper arm with a little more force than necessary. He walks you towards the door.

 

“What do you mean?” You ask as he pulls you along after him. “Where is here?”

 

Dark opens his mouth to answer you but before he gets the chance the door opens and Dark freezes.

 

You look over to the door to see what has his attention. The sight surprises you. There’s a man standing there that looks exactly like Dark. But if Dark dressed in bright yellow and tan. And if he wore pink suspenders and also had a pink mustache. And if the top of his hair was pink as well and he had a pink bowtie. How did he manage to make all of that the same shade of pink?

 

Your mouth drops open. Did Dark have a twin?

 

“Well hello there!” The man says and Dark flinches at the sound. “Who’s this pretty little thing, Dark?” The man asks looking over at Dark.

 

Dark lets go of your arm and straightens out his suit. He carefully schools his expression to something more neutral. “This is Y/N.” He says motioning over to you. “And they were just leaving.” He says pointedly.

 

“Nonsense!” The man says and offers you his hand. “I’m Wilford Warfstache.”

 

“I’m Y/N.” You say reaching out to shake his hand. “Like Dark just said.” You say and feel your face heat up. Dark just said your name why’d you go and say it again?

 

“Where have you been hiding them Dark?” Wilford asks the other man.

 

“I wasn’t hiding them anywhere.” He says edge in his voice he takes a deep breath before he speaks again. “They really do need to be getting home Wilf. I’ll be back for the meeting in just a minute.”

 

“No, no it’s much too late for that.” Wilf says and he takes a few more steps forward and wraps his arm around you. “Surely you don’t mind do you darling?” He asks you as he walks you over to the side of the table Dark had been sitting.

 

You barely catch the glare Dark shoots the other man when he calls you darling. “No, I guess not.” You’re still confused but the man holding onto you seems nice enough.

 

“Great!” Wilf is beaming at you. “Do you like candy?” He asks suddenly serious.

 

The question surprise you. “Uh…” You trail off not sure where that came from.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” He says suddenly and smacks himself lightly on the forehead. “What kind of question is that?” He rolls his eyes a bit and you’re relieved you don’t have to answer it. “Of course, you like candy! Who doesn’t.” He says and somehow pulls out a chocolate bar, some lollipops, and other assorted candies out of what seemed to be his front pocket. But couldn’t possibly have been.

 

You stare at him and look over at Dark helplessly. Just what was going on around here?

 

“Here you go!” He says dumping it into your hands and not giving you the opportunity to refuse. “Snacks so you won’t be bored.” He walks off to the other side of the table seemingly very pleased with himself.

 

“They aren’t staying Wilf.” Dark says going to move over to you.

 

Before he makes it even two steps in your direction Wilford has his hand on Dark’s arm. “They are.” He says simply.

 

Dark narrows his eyes at the other but then shrugs and stretches out his neck. “Very well. If that’s what you want Wilford I’ll be more than happy to…” He trails off and looks towards the TV and then back to the other man. “comply.” He finishes.

 

“Great!” Wilford is all smiles again and he claps once before walking over to mess with something near the TV.

 

“Well love it looks like you’re staying for this little meeting of ours.” Dark says moving over to you and touching your arm lightly. “I do apologize for the inconvenience.” He bows slightly to you.

 

“No that’s fine.” You say. It isn’t really but you are curious as to why Wilford and Dark were identical. Maybe sticking around longer would explain it. But you want to know now. “Dark is Wilford your brother?” You ask in a whisper hoping the other man doesn’t hear you.

 

“Not quite.” Dark replies and his face scrunches up as if he isn’t sure how to explain it.

 

Before you can ask or he can explain the door opens again. This time it’s a man in a long beige trench coat. He’s got a gold streak in his combed back hair and bandages wrapped around his eyes.

 

“The Host enters the meeting room and is perplexed as to what this new person is doing here. The Host freezes and doesn’t move.” The man says.

 

You arch a brow and look over to Dark for an explanation. But he’s not looking at you rather he’s focused on the man in front of him. You belatedly realize that the new man looks exactly like Dark and Wilford.

 

“Host this is Y/N.” Dark says carefully and he rests his hand on your lower back.

 

“The Host notices the bite mark on Y/N’s neck and sees Dark’s arm holding onto them possessively. The Host realizes that Dark and Y/N are romantically involved as he moves forward to introduce himself.” The man says and takes a few steps forward.

 

His mannerisms are strange but you decide being polite is the best course of action. “Hello Host.” You nod at him and then remember that he can’t see you. “Sorry.” You say quickly.

 

“The Host tells Y/N that their apology isn’t necessary. The Host might not be able to see with his eyes but he knows perfectly well that they just nodded at him. He reassures them that’s its fine. The Host ask Y/N if they’re staying for the meeting.” The man says as he folds his arms across his chest.

 

“I guess I am.” You reply shifting the candy in your arms to one and then rubbing the back of your neck.

 

“Wilford requested it.” Dark says. He’s trying to keep his irritation out of his tone.

 

“The Host understands and offers Y/N his seat at the table. The Host doesn’t mind standing.” The Host says quickly and then pulls out his chair and motions to you.

 

“Oh no that’s fine.” You say quickly. You didn’t want to take the chair from him. You’d feel bad if he had to stand the entire time.

 

“Oh no! You can’t stand.” Wilford says. “There’s no reason Y/N can’t just sit on Dark’s lap.” He grins at you.

 

You feel yourself turn red at his remark. You didn’t want to sit on Dark’s lap in front of them. You didn’t know who they were. “I think I’ll just stand.” You say meekly.

 

“There’s no need for that!” Wilford says and Dark moves over to his seat and sits. His form flickers slightly. “You don’t mind do you Dark? After all we don’t have any spare seats anywhere.” Wilford shrugs a bit.

 

“I could get them my office chair.” Dark says and makes no move to stand which surprises you.

 

“Please.” You say when it’s clear he isn’t moving.

 

“The Host thinks that Dark wants Y/N to sit on his lap. The other members will be here soon and Dark doesn’t want them to get any ideas. Y/N is Dark’s.” The Host says suddenly.

 

You look over at the man in shock. “Dark come on.” You try pleading with him. “This isn’t funny. I’ll stand if I have too.”

 

“How about I make a deal with you.” Dark says instead.

 

“Okay.” You don’t think you like where this is going.

 

“You sit on my lap for the duration of the meeting and when it’s over I’ll tell you all about why we all look the same.” Dark says folding his hands on the table. “But if you want me to find you a chair I’ll take you home after and you won’t get the information you want.”

 

What was more important? Not having to sit on Dark’s lap in front of people you don’t know? Or finding out why the three men in the room looked alike?

 

“Come on darling.” Wilford says as he moves over to you. He grabs the licorice from your arms and opens the pack. He grabs one and takes a bite off of it. “Don’t you want to sit in his lap?” He asks.

 

“Not really.” You answer trying not to sound too harsh. In any other situation you’d be fine with it. But this was too much.

 

“It might be fun.” Wilford whispers to you as he pulls a lollipop from the candy you have left. It’s your favorite flavor. He pulls the wrapper off and offers it to you. “Here suck on this and go sit on his lap.” Wilford gives you a wink and when you open your mouth to protest he pops it in your mouth.

 

“Hey!” You say muffled slightly by the candy.

 

Wilford doesn’t answer instead he turns you around and walks you to Dark. “Go on.” Wilford says and makes a shooing motion at you.

 

You turn to glare at Wilford as Dark smirks.

 

“Come on love.” He pats his knee invitingly. When you don’t move he sighs and stands up. He takes the candy from you and sets it on the table. “If you’re a good pet and sit on my lap for the whole meeting I’ll give you a reward.” He purrs wrapping his arms around you and kissing the spot on your neck where he left a mark.

 

“A reward?” You ask feeling hot all over from his kisses and his words.

 

Dark hums against your neck as he gives you another kiss. “Is that a yes?” He asks looking up at you from under his eyelashes.

 

You nod unsure of what you’re getting yourself into. But if this reward was going to be anything like the other reward you got from Dark than it would be worth it.

 

Dark smiles at you as he sits back down and pulls you onto his lap. One of his arms is wrapped around your back while the other reaches around to hold the outside of your one leg. “The other’s will be here soon.” He whispers in your ear as he buries his face in your hair. “You smell delightful.” He says with a sigh as he pulls back.

 

“I doubt that.” You pull a face. “I haven’t showered yet.”

 

“You smell like sex.” Dark whispers. Your mouth drops open to answer him but before you can the doors open again. And five more men all walk in. You notice that most of them look like the others. But one wears a mask so it’s impossible to tell. “Hello everyone.” Dark says greeting them.

 

A few look up at him and respond but none look particularly interested in you.

 

“I didn’t know we could bring other people to the meetings.” A man with a cowboy hat and a mustache says. He looks like he has a mullet. He leans forward and rests his hand on the table. “If I’d known that I would have been bringing my assistant from the get go.”

 

“They would have been a distraction.” The one next to you says a mechanical glitch breaking up his sentence some. He’s got a glowing g on his blue shirt.

 

“And they aren’t?” The original man says.

 

“Now, now Ed calm down.” Wilford says cutting off whatever Dark had been getting ready to say. “Y/N will only be joining us for this one meeting.” He smiles. “I wanted their opinion on something.”

 

“My opinion?” You ask and look over at Dark confused. You let the lollipop in your mouth rest on the inside of one cheek.

 

“Yes.” Dark replies sounding a little annoyed. He takes the lollipop out of your mouth before it drops. “What do you want Wilf?” Dark asks as he pops the sweet into his mouth.

 

“I figured we need a neutral opinion on this.” He says and hits play on the remote in his hand.

 

Your brows draw together as the title comes across the screen Markiplier TV. You watch it without a word taking the lollipop back when Dark offers it to you. When the video ends Wilford turns to you with a smile.

 

“Well what do you think?” He asks pulling on his suspenders a bit.

 

“I don’t know.” You reply knocking the lollipop against your teeth as you shift it from one side of your mouth to the other. “I don’t get it.”

 

Wilford pouts and his shoulders sag. “What do you mean? Do you think it’s entertaining or not? I think the parts I’m in are grand. Don’t you?”

 

“Wilf let’s move on to more important matters.” Dark says leaning forward slightly. You panic and grab at the table. His hand reaches back down to your leg and pulls you back against him.

 

“Fine.” The man pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “Any new ideas?”

 

Dark takes this moment to slip his hand between your legs. He rubs over you slowly as his eyes are focused on whoever is speaking.

 

You blush and try to grab his wrist without moving too much or drawing attention to yourself. When he doesn’t move his hand, you squirm on his lap trying to get him off.

 

“Let me touch you love.” He whispers as he touches his forehead to the side of your head.

 

“Not in front of them!” You whisper urgently as you look around making sure none of them are watching you.

 

“They aren’t paying attention.” Dark says urgently. “Listen to me. Let me talk to you and touch you. If you do I’ll make sure you get your information and your reward.”

 

You spread your legs a bit more at his words and his hand slips into your underwear. “Please.” You whine grinding against his hand. You aren’t sure if you’re asking him to stop or asking him for more.

 

“That’s it love.” He kisses your neck and then pulls back. “I want my pet to feel good.”

 

You almost let out a moan before you bite down on the lollipop cutting yourself off.

 

“Don’t let them hear you.” Dark says. “Only bad pets let others hear what their sir is doing to them.” His fingers tease over your opening before wandering back up to stroke over you a few times nice and slow.

 

You open your mouth and the lollipop almost falls out of your mouth as Dark catches it.

 

“Careful pet.” He growls as he shoves it back into your mouth. “Use the lollipop to gag yourself. If you let it fall then I won’t let you cum.”

 

You moan and wrap your lips around the candy harder. Your head falls back as your eyes close completely ignoring the people around you as your pleasure mounts.

 

“Head up love.” Dark hisses into your ear. “If anyone suspects what I’m doing to you, I’ll edge you every night for a week.”

 

Your head snaps forward and you look around you wildly. The men around you seem to be arguing about something. What exactly you aren’t sure. But it doesn’t matter. Not when Dark’s hand is between your legs.

 

“Dark!” Wilford says chastisingly and you jump looking at him with wide eyes. Did he know what Dark was doing to you? “Don’t eat Y/N’s candy!”

 

You look over at Dark confused to see him grabbing a handful of gummi bears out of the bag. He smirks as he pops them into his mouth. He chews slowly and then swallows.

 

“But Y/N doesn’t mind.” He turns to look at you and you get suspicious. “Do you?”

 

As he finishes asking his question the hand between your leg easing inside you.

 

“No!” You say and jump.

 

Wilford looks at you thoughtfully for a moment and you think you’ve been caught. “Fine.” He sighs. “If Y/N is gracious enough to share than you can have some but I didn’t give you the candy Dark.”

 

“I only want a handful.” Dark says. “Now Ed you were saying?”

 

You let out a sigh of relief as the conversation goes back to the topic at hand. But its cut off as you try not to moan as Dark’s fingers start slowly fucking you.

 

Dark smiles and kisses your neck. “Color?” He says and holds out his hand. In it there’s three gummi bears, a red one, a yellow one, and a green one. He reaches up and pulls the lollipop from your mouth and sets it on its wrapper. When that got on the table, you aren’t sure.

 

You swear that the others must be really oblivious if they don’t see how red you are on Dark’s lap. How your pupils are blown wide and your chest is moving with your breath a little faster than normal. You reach out and grab the green gummi bear and go to put it in your mouth.

 

Before it gets halfway there Dark’s mouth is moving down to take it from your fingertips. He sucks on them slightly as he takes the sweet into his mouth. You look down at him wide eyed and confused.

 

He smiles at you as the hand not between your legs comes up and cups the back of your head. You lean back slightly as he moves towards you. His hand tightens marginally on you and you still.

 

His lips connect with yours and your eyes stay open in shock. But his are closed and he lets out a sigh of satisfaction when you open your mouth to him. His tongue caresses yours and in your surprised state it takes you a few beats to kiss him back.

 

You’re rewarded with fingers curling inside you and hitting that spot inside you that makes your knees weak. You try to hold back from moaning into his mouth. He passes you the gummi bear he stole from you and pulls back slowly.

 

You feel your face heat up at the wolf whistles that greet you as you slowly chew the treat Dark passed to you.

 

Dark pulls his hand out of you and out of your pants and sucks off his fingers quickly. He reaches forward and straightens out his suit.

 

“Well I think we can adjourn the meeting now.” His neck stretches to the side. “Don’t you?” He asks looking a Wilford.

 

“I don’t know.” Wilford says looking over the two of you. “I wouldn’t want to miss such a tantalizing show.”

 

Dark smiles and his arms wrap around you. “I think you’ve all seen enough.”

 

Wilford rolls his eyes. “What a tease.” He straightens up abruptly. “Meetings done.” He motions to the door in a wide sweeping gesture.

 

The men around the table all stand up wordlessly as a single unit. They walk out the door.

 

“Let me know if you two want an audience for some more fun.” Wilford says with a wink. “And darling.”

 

You look up at him as Dark’s ringing gets louder in your ears. “Yeah?”

 

“If you ever want something sweeter you know where to find me.” He pops a lollipop in his mouth and gives it an over the top suck. You look down and realize it was your lollipop. When did he get that?

 

You go to ask him but when you look up he’s gone without a trace.

 

“Candy coated-“ Dark grumbles, the last part of his sentence inaudible.

 

“He took my lollipop.” You say slightly confused and a little angry.

 

Dark stares a you for a moment. He blinks a few times. “I’ll get you a new lollipop.” He’s got this look on his face like he can’t believe that’s your biggest concern at the moment.

 

“I don’t want another one.” You pout.

 

“You aren’t eating that one after it’s been in his mouth!” Dark growls.

 

You smile a bit. That last part had only been you teasing him. “I’m just kidding.”

 

He grabs your chin and tilts your head up. “You better be.” He says before he kisses you hard.

 

You wrap your arms around his neck and he readjusts you so you’re straddling his lap. You run your hand down his chest and grab his tie. You can feel the corner of his mouth curl up into a smile. His hands settle on your ass and encourage you to grind against him.

 

The door opens suddenly and you break away from the kiss. It’s The Host.

 

“The Host walks in on Y/N on Dark’s lap. The Host freezes and wants to back out of the room. But The Host can’t get his feet to move.” The man does as he says.

 

You try to move from Dark’s lap but his hands grip your hips. You look over at him ready to object but his eyes are focused on The Host.

 

“What do you need Host?” He asks much more calmly than you had expected him to.

 

“The Host is relieved that Dark isn’t upset with him. The Host takes a step forward and explains that he left his extra bandages on the table. The Host points to them but doesn’t move to take them just yet.”

 

You look where The Host is pointing and sure enough there’s a fresh set of bandages lying on the table. You hadn’t seen them before he mentioned them.

 

“Go ahead and get them Host.” Dark says inclining his head slightly.

 

“The Host grabs the bandages and apologizes again. Dr. Iplier had told The Host not to forget them and he did it anyway. Not only that but he interrupted Dark and Y/N. The Host assures them that he didn’t meant to and he won’t tell anyone else.” As The Host says that and reaches out to take them his hands are shaking.

 

But now that you’re getting a good look at him you notice that it’s not just his hands that are shaking. His whole body is trembling.

 

“Host,” You reach forward and go to touch the back of his hand. You want to reassure him that its fine. But you almost topple over as The Host jerks away from your hand.

 

“The Host is sorry!” He squeaks and goes to turn and leave.

 

“Host.” Dark says his unnatural tone bouncing around the small room around you. Barely being contained by it.

 

The Host freezes without a word and turns back to the two of you. He’s no longer shaking but his posture is so stiff that he can’t possibly be relaxed.

 

Dark lets out a breath and looks at you. “Y/N what were you going to say to our friend here?” He asks and he hadn’t seemed angry before but he did now.

 

“I was just going to tell Host that it was okay.” You say glancing at Dark and then looking back to the other man. “You didn’t mean to walk in on us. You couldn’t see that we were in here.” You flinch a little at your words afraid that the last part might have been a touch insensitive.

 

The rigidness of The Host’s posture melts away at your words. “The Host would like to thank Y/N,” He shifts from one foot to the other and turns his head to the door as if he’s looking at it. “and Dark. The Host is very grateful that you aren’t upset with him.” He seems even more unsure the more he talks.

 

“You’re welcome Host.” Dark says and he sniffs a bit before speaking again. “You’re forgiven. I’m sure you wouldn’t have done it on purpose.”

 

“The Host didn’t.” He murmurs head still turned to look at the door. His head snaps back forward to face towards you and Dark. “The Host would like to leave now, please.”

 

You squint a bit as The Host bandages start getting wet with something. You try to move off Dark’s lap to investigate. But his grip tightens and you make a sound in the back of your throat.

 

“You may go.” Dark says with a nod.

 

The other man turns and you watch as he goes to the door and opens it. You notice that the wet spots on his bandages aren’t tears like you thought. They were red.

 

You turn to Dark quickly. “He was bleeding!”

 

“I know.” Dark says and runs his fingers through your hair he moves his head down to kiss your neck.

 

“You know?” You say reaching up and shoving him back against the chair. Dark lets out a grunt as his back connects with the chair. “We need to see if he’s okay!”

 

“He’s fine.” Dark grounds out as your hands keep him pressed back. He just wanted to get back to kissing you. “That happens to him sometimes.”

 

“That’s not normal. He needs to go to the hospital Dark.” You sigh and reach in your pocket for your phone.

 

Dark’s hand wraps around your wrist as you try to pull it out. “We have a doctor on staff here. If he needs help he can go to Dr. Iplier. The Host couldn’t be in better hands.”

 

You’re hesitant but Dark seems to know what he’s talking about. “If you’re sure.” You say looking back out the window as if looking would tell you if he was alright or not.

 

“I’ll go check on him in a while, if that makes you feel better.” Dark smiles as your hands on his shoulders finally relent. “I’ll even insist that he lets the good doctor look him over.” He brings his lips back to your neck.

 

“Okay.” You say still looking out the window.

 

“He’s fine.” Dark presses. “Besides you wanted answers, didn’t you?” He smiles when you turn back to face him as he goes back to his task. His fingers slip under your top to caress your back.

 

“Yes.” You tilt your head back to give him more access. He growls against you pleased and you grip his suit jacket as you feel a wave of heat hit you. “Why do you all look the same?”

 

“We all used the same man as our vessel.” Dark says as he begins pulling your top off.

 

You allow the motion, holding your arms above your head to assist him. “Vessel?” You ask.

 

“Yes, he let us use his body to enter this world. We retained his appearance here to blend in.” He kisses down your neck and trails his fingertips over your nipples. They harden at his touch and he squeezes them slight before his hands travel to cupping your sides.

 

“So, you look like some random dude?” You dig your nails into Dark’s back as he closes his lips around one of your nipples and sucks.

 

“He isn’t just some random dude, love.” Dark says as he pulls back. “Get up on the table.” He says nodding towards it.

 

You don’t really want to leave his lap but you find yourself doing as he asked. You had more questions and you knew you were more likely to get answers if you listened.

 

“Lose these on the way.” He says tugging on the waistband on your pants.

 

“Dark.” You say looking over at the door again. “What if someone walks by?” Losing your shirt had been bad enough. You’d been so focused on the answers you wanted that you’d forgotten you were still in public.

 

“They won’t.” He says as you lean back against the table. He runs his fingers across the skin just above where your pants were.

 

“The Host did!” You say and grab his hand.

 

His head snaps up to look at you. He sees you reaching for the shirt in his other hand and he moves it farther away from you. “And it was an accident. It won’t happen again.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Dark thinks for a moment before he speaks. “I’ll let you get dressed and you can have your reward in my office.” You go to reach for your shirt again and you almost snap as he moves it again. He holds up one finger on his other hand and you settle back against the table and cross your arms. “But if you do that you forfeit your chance to ask me anymore questions.”

 

You think it over for a moment. “Fine.” You spit as your hands reach to pull down your pants.

 

“Take off your undergarments as well.” He says as you kick off your shoes to get your pants the rest of the way off.

 

“What?” You look up at him.

 

“Your punishment for questioning me is to lose your undergarments as well.” Dark says and waits when you don’t do as he asks right away. “The clock is ticking. The longer you make me wait the longer I’ll make you wait to cum. Make me wait too long and I’ll edge you a few times before letting you have your release.”

 

You barely resist the urge to grumble as you remove the rest of your clothing. When your underwear joins your pants on the floor Dark leans down and picks them up.

 

You watch him look them over as you get on the table. If you weren’t so disgruntled you might be embarrassed with how damp they are.

 

Dark nods to himself as he wordlessly stuffs them in his pocket.

 

“Hey!” You reach forward and grab the edge of the table to steady yourself. “What are you doing with those?”

 

“I deserve a reward, too don’t I?” He asks.

 

“What for?”

 

“I didn’t devour you in front of the others.” He smirks at you as he leans forward pushing you flat on the table as he moves between your legs. His chair rolls silently across the floor. “I restricted myself to simply touching you.”

 

You go to speak but he takes the chance to touch you. His fingers tease over your entrance and then stroke over you. Your head tips back as you thrust against him.

 

“When what I really wanted to do was bend you over this table and fuck you.” He digs his nails into your inner thigh as you try to close them around him. He forces them back open and you bite your lip at the slight sting. “Show them that you were mine. Claim you in front of them.” He growls as his hand speeds up on you.

 

“You told me if they noticed I’d get punished.” You say remembering his promise to edge you.

 

Dark grins and it shows his teeth. “You think that they didn’t?”

 

“Dark!” You cry as his hand gets particularly rough on you.

 

He stills suddenly. “You won’t be punished.” Dark says and his hand continues its motions at a much gentler pace. “I wanted them to know I was doing something to you. But I didn’t want them hearing the noises you make.” He looks down at what his hands are doing. “Those are only for me.”

 

“They all knew?” You ask hiding your face in your hands.

 

“Well Google knows. He was sitting too close to not have seen anything, The Host can’t see but he narrates everything around him so he knows. Wilford couldn’t keep his eyes off you. He was so focused he didn’t even care when the others were fighting. He tried so hard to impress you too.” Dark smiles and then looks up to see you covering your face.

 

He stops what he’s doing and reaches up to uncover your face.

 

“Are you okay love?” He asks as he sees how red your face is.

 

“I didn’t know they knew.” You say as tears come to your eyes.

 

“Love.” Dark says as the smile drops from his face and he pulls you up against his chest and wraps his arms around you. “They won’t tell anyone.”

 

“How do you know?” You say gripping his coat in both hands. You’re probably wrinkling it but you don’t care.

 

“Google doesn’t disclose any information unless asked and he’s very careful about user’s privacy. They programmed him that way. The Host is a friend of mine. And he seemed quite eager to meet you. He wouldn’t say anything.” He hums a bit deep in his chest and you enjoy the sound. You snuggle up as close as you can.

 

“What about Wilford?” You ask his reassurances making you feel a little bit better you were starting to feel angry. He knew that they knew what he was doing and yet he still acted like he didn’t.

 

“Wilford wants you too. He did from the moment he saw you.” Dark growls a little. “He wouldn’t dare screw up his chances by letting what we did slip.”

 

“And you thought it was okay to keep doing it when they noticed without asking me?”

 

“You seemed to enjoy it when Anti watched the two of us.” He says looking down at you confused. “You enjoyed it even more when I watch you and him.”

 

“But I knew beforehand!” You say. You knew there’d be a chance the others would have seen you when you let Dark slip his hand down your pants. But to know that they definitely knew and just didn’t say anything was different.

 

Dark’s looking down at you as if he still doesn’t quite understand the difference. It only serves to remind you just how far removed he is from anything human. You aren’t even sure he understands emotions the same way you do.

 

“If I’d have known it was going to upset you I’d have told you first.” Dark says and cups your cheek. “I’m so sorry Y/N.” He leans down to your level and kisses your forehead. “Let me make it up to you.”

 

He sits down and it forces you to let go of his coat. To your surprise he makes no move to fix it his attention still entirely on you.

 

“Or would you rather go home?” He sounds dejected at the idea but it means a lot that he offered it. It seems like he really hadn’t meant to do that.

 

“I don’t know.” You say and rub the back of your neck. You check to make sure no one is watching you through the windows.

 

Dark runs his fingertips over your entrance and you gasp. Your arousal hadn’t died down for some reason and his touch just ramped it up more.

 

“Tell me something then.” Dark says and his smirk is back.

 

“What?” You ask a little wary of that look on his face.

 

“Does it turn you on to know that they saw you?” Dark asks. “That they know that you’re mine? That Wilford saw you sucking on that lollipop he gave you while I fucked you with my fingers?”

 

Arousal and embarrassment fight for the rule of your emotions. You can’t deny that you liked it and that the knowledge that they knew what he was doing only made the experience better. You nod and bite your lip to keep in the noises that wanted to escape.

 

“That’s it pet.” He leans down to whisper in your ear. “I wonder if one cock is enough for you anymore. Tell me.” He slips a finger inside you slowly. “Is my cock enough?”

 

“Yes!” You spread your legs wider as he presses his front against you. He was still fully clothed. “I need it. Need you.”

 

“You need your sir?” He asks you pouting slightly. “Need your sir to fuck you nice and hard?”

 

You nod even though you know that he’s mocking you.

 

Dark laughs as he slips another finger inside you. “But didn’t you want information pet?”

 

“Yeah.” You nod a bit you struggle to remember what exactly you had wanted to ask next. Before you have much time to think on it however Dark leans down and licks up the length of you. “Fuck.” You cry and you groan a bit as you hit your head on the table.

 

“Hm.” Dark is looking up at you from between your legs he’s got a smile on his face. “You’ll have to speak a little louder. I didn’t quite catch that.” He might have wanted you to be louder but he certainly didn’t want you to really answer. To achieve this, he licks over you again while his fingers curl inside you.

 

You reach down and run your fingers through his hair. “How can I think with you doing that?”

 

“But you taste so good.” He moans and then wraps his lips around you and growls around you as your hands tighten in his hair. He sucks on you lightly before prodding at you with his tongue.

 

You bite your lip and almost sigh in relief as you manage to think of something to ask. Dark’s mouth on you was pushing you towards your peak fast and you just weren’t ready for that yet. “Can you use anyone as a vessel?”

 

Dark’s brows furrow as he pulls back. He looks over you for a moment before responding. He even pulls his fingers out of you. “I could yes.” He says with a nod voice sounding deadly serious for some reason. “As could any other entity from the void. That includes Anti, love. So, keep that in mind.” His hand strokes across your thigh as he looks at his hand. He’s lost in thought.

 

“Did the man give you permission to use him?” You ask feeling a little bit of concern well up in you.

 

“Yes, he did.” Dark says looking up at you. “We made a deal. Or at least I did, I can’t be sure how the others came about to getting him to let them in.” Dark shrugs. “If he let them in at all.”

 

“A deal?” You ask ignoring the other part of what he was saying. “What deal?”

 

“It doesn’t concern you.” Dark says and he takes that time to stand up as his hands reach up to untie his tie. “I kept up my end of the bargain, he did not.” Dark growls as he tugs his tie off harshly.

 

“Why not?” You ask looking at the piece of fabric in his hands warily.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Dark says as he ties a knot into the center of his tie.

 

You frown as your brows draw together. For someone who said you could asked whatever you liked he certainly wasn’t answering you. He sets his tie on the table next you as he unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt.

 

“Move closer to the edge.” Dark demands hands on your hips. You get as close as you can without letting yourself dangle off the table. Dark doesn’t say anything as his lips attack your most sensitive spots. His hand comes up to tease you. He strokes over you lightly and then presses his fingers against you.

 

“Please.” You beg when his fingers tease over your entrance again and his tongue follows.

 

“Now you have a choice.” He says as his hand teaks your nipple. He smiles against you as you let out a squeak of surprise. “Would you rather cum or keep asking questions?” He pulls his mouth away from you and looks up your body and straight into your eyes.

 

“There are things I wanna ask.” You pout trying to ignore the need in your gut.

 

“You can’t have both.” Dark says as his fingers start stroking over you again. “Either you get the answers you seek or you get to cum.”

 

“That’s not fair.” You whine twitching slightly as his fingers press against you harder.

 

“I might even fuck you if you’re good.” He says and smiles when you let out a groan. “But if you want answers.” His hand stops and starts to move away from you.

 

“No please!” You cry grabbing his wrist before his hand gets too far from where you need it the most.

 

“If you want me to touch you then you lose your chance to ask anything else about me and the other egos. Is that clear?” He asks one hand busy in-between your legs while the other holds your chin forcing you to look at him.

 

“Yes, please I want you so bad.” You admit spreading your legs wider and fisting your hand in his suit jacket trying to pull him closer.

 

“Good.” He hums cupping you with his hand. “I want you too,” He says as his palm rubs over you and his fingers start teasing your entrance. “now turn over and spread your legs.” He says pulling his hand from between your thighs.

 

You turn over and notice something. “Where did my candy go?” You ask tilting your neck and trying to look over the edge of the table.

 

“I’ll get you candy later.” Dark growls.

 

“But there was nothing wrong with that candy!” You say and glare at Dark.

 

Dark’s eyes narrow at you. “You don’t need anything from Wilford. I can prove anything you want.” His eyes rove over you hungrily and his hand caresses your ass. He looks down at one cheek as he digs his fingers in and pulls them apart slightly.

 

“I wanted another gummi bear.” You say shift back to the middle of the table and resting down on your forearms.

 

Dark sighs as his hand lets go of you. “If you want candy so badly then we’ll go get candy.” He shakes his head slightly. “Get dressed.” He says giving your ass a light smack, not enough to hurt just to make you jump.

 

The action causes you to throb and you put your head down on the cold wood of the table. You bite you lip to stop the moan.

 

Dark stops and looks at you carefully. After a few seconds, the rich sound of his laughter fills the air.

 

You glance back over your shoulder at him. “What’s so funny?”

 

He wipes the corner of his eye as a tear forms there. “I’m sorry love.” He says as he tries to force himself to stop. “You’re just so aroused.” He says in amazement as his fingers trail down between your legs.

 

You gasp at the touch of his fingers. He gives you the barest of brushes before he takes his hand away. “It’s your fault.” You whine.

 

“I know.” Dark responds. “I love it.” He slips two fingers inside you and slowly starts finger fucking you. “Do you think you can be quiet for me? Or do I have to gag you?”

 

You look over at Dark’s tie lying next to you. That was what he tied the knot into it for. Did that mean he was trying to be prepared? Or did he really want to use it?

 

You smile and look back at Dark. “I thought you wanted the others to know I was yours.” You purr and arch your back as you spread your legs wider.

 

Dark growls and grabs your hips pulling you back so he can grind himself against you. The rough fabric of his suit pants brush against you and the cold metal of his belt buckle feels great on your heated skin. “I thought you didn’t want them to know what I was doing to you?” Dark says and he lets out a little groan.

 

You think about it for a moment. Did you want them to hear you? To know what you were doing with Dark? Was it arousing to you? Or did embarrassment over power it? You decide you don’t really want to wait and see how you felt about the others hearing. You wanted to get on with it now.

 

“I want to use the gag.” You say and slip a hand between yourself and the desk to tease yourself. You look back over your shoulder at Dark to watch his face as you run your fingertips over him as well.

 

He laughs and pulls you into a kiss. You know the wetness coating your fingers is probably getting his pants wet. You don’t really care. He knew you were just using that hand to play with yourself and he could have stopped you from touching him.

 

“Go over your safety signs for me.” Dark says as he pulls away from your lips.

 

“One finger is green, two is yellow, three is red.” You say holding up the fingers as you go over it.

 

“Good.” Dark says and kisses your shoulder. “What’s your color right now?” He runs his fingers along your back tracing little symbols along the way.

 

“Green.” You say squirming a little as Dark brushing over a spot on your back. His feather light touches were starting to tickle.

 

“Then I’m going to gag you now.” He says as he grabs it and you open your mouth obediently. “Be a good pet and we might just go back to my office for some more fun.”

 

You try and nod without disturbing Dark as he ties the tie behind you. The tie tasted vaguely of detergent which wasn’t pleasant but it did smell like Dark. Which barely made the taste tolerable.

 

Dark steps back after he finishes and straightens out his suit. “I had to get the tie cleaned after last time. Looks like I’ll have to get the whole suit done this time.” He says as his hand brushes purposely over his crotch.

 

You smile a bit at the wet patch. He wasn’t all that bothered in the bulge in his pants was any indication.

 

“Poor Y/N.” Dark says as he sinks to his knees behind you. “You can’t even ask for want you want with my tie in your mouth like that.” He tisks. “I’ll just have to guess.” He pries your cheeks apart with his hands and looks between your legs.

 

You can’t handle watching him down there any longer. You look forward again as you feel your face redden.

 

You’re grateful for the gag in your mouth when Dark licks a slow stripe all along you. Your moan is lost into the fabric as he pulls back and repeats the action. His stubble grazes across your skin as he moves over to kiss one cheek. His hand reaches up to slip two fingers inside you, at the same time he bites down.

 

You jolt forward and your hands slap down on the table to steady yourself.

 

“Sorry.” Dark says but his tone indicates he’s anything but.

 

You making a noise of complaint behind the gag.

 

Dark runs the fingers of his other hand along the imprint on your ass. “You’ll probably have a mark here too.”

 

You roll your eyes a bit. At least that one was in a place that you didn’t have to cover up. People had been curious as to why you were wearing a scarf when it was still so warm. You’d said you were catching a cold but you didn’t think anyone believed you.

 

Dark’s fingers stretch you out slowly as his lips move back to where you want them. He kisses along you lightly. “You always taste so good.” Dark says as his tongue swipes across you. “Should I make you to cum before I fuck you?” He asks conversationally. As if he isn’t licking and sucking you as he talks.

 

You make a sound around the gag. You wished you’d have refused to use it. You wanted Dark to get on with it already. He was just as turned on as you were. How could he stand to tease himself like that?

 

“What you think though?” Dark says pulling his mouth back from you and replacing it with his other hand. He strokes you lightly. “Should I make you cum first? Or should I just take what I want?” He thrusts another finger inside you as he speaks.

 

You spread your legs wider and nod. You want him to take you.

 

Dark chuckles as he continues the slow pace with his hands. “You’re still so eager.” You nod again and he rubs you a little faster as a reward. “It’s so fun to tease you when you’re like this.”

 

You shake your head rapidly. You didn’t want that! You rock your hips against him and let out little moans hoping to entice him to fuck you now.

 

“Oh no do you want something?” Dark asks as his fingers curl and stroke that spot inside you.

 

You try and ask him to fuck you around that gag but you can’t make the words come out clear. You reach back and grab onto his suit jacket and tug. You’re trying to get him to stand up.

 

“Let go of me.” Darks says losing the teasing tone he’d been using. You do as he says. “Now lie down flat on the table. Keep your hands up by your head.”

 

You hiss as the cool wood touches your nipples. But you lay flat like he asked and you turn your head to look down at him between your legs.

 

“Good.” He says as his hands pick up their pace. “You’ll get my cock when I decide you’ve earned it.”

 

You nod at him and relax against the table, letting your full weight rest on it. The fingers inside you start to fuck you harder and deeper. He pushes them inside of you as far as they can go. Your feet slip slightly on the floor.

 

“Does that feel good?” Dark asks as he rubs against you harder and his fingers inside of you slam into the spot inside you with every push. “Do you like my fingers inside you?”

 

You let out a groan and nod.

 

“Naughty thing. You know anyone could walk by here right now and see you?” He leans over you pressing against your back to whisper in your ear. “Do you think they’d want to play with you too?”

 

You shiver at his words and he laughs. His fingers start trying to stretch you out even more and you press your face into your arm.

 

“Do you want them to play with you?” Dark asks his fingers pushing into you harshly. “Should I go get Wilford or Google and have them teach you a lesson for being a tease?” Dark reaches up and pulls the gag out of your mouth harshly.

 

“No!” You say reaching back and grabbing onto Dark’s sleeves. You twitch at his words but you don’t want that. “I want you. Only you.” You say trying to convince him.

 

“Sh.” Dark says his fingers slowing down. He kisses over your shoulder gently. “I was only teasing. Don’t worry.” He smiles against you. “I won’t let them touch you. No one can touch you like this but me.” He says stretching you out more to prove his point.

 

“You let Anti.” You say with a little sigh.

 

Dark works his jaw once. “Yes, I did.” He withdrawals his fingers from you and you look back at him confused.

 

“What are you doing?” You ask.

 

“You’ll see.” Dark says with a smile. “Color?” He asks dropping into a more serious tone.

 

You stretch out your neck a bit and then wiggle your toes. “Green.” You say when you finish your mental checklist.

 

“Good.” Dark nods. “I think we’re done with the gag today. If you need to muffle the sounds you’re making you tell me and I’ll help. Got it?”

 

“Yeah.” You nod and look back forward.

 

Dark smiles. “Spread your legs a little wider.” You wordlessly do as he says.

 

You hear Dark unbuckling and unzipping his pants as he kneels behind you. Then you hear his sigh as he wraps a hand around himself and starts stroking lightly as he moves closer to you. Suddenly his mouth is on you kissing over your thighs as his fingers slip back inside you.

 

“You smell so good.” Dark moans against you. “And you feel so good clenching around my fingers.” He curls them slightly to make you pulse around him furthering his point. “You taste so good too.” He says removing his fingers from you and thrusting his tongue inside you are far as he can.

 

You throw your head back and moan. You hand reaches back to grip his hair and keep him against you and he responds by pushing his face as far into you as he can.

 

“Do you like it when I fuck you with my tongue?” He asks his words muffled slightly due to him using his tongue on you and how pressed against you he is. You nod and your hand tightens in his hair. “Are you going to cum for me? Cum from just my tongue in you?”

 

You nod again more enthusiastically. All you needed was a little bit more and you’d tip over the edge.

 

Dark pulls back suddenly and tilts his head to the side. “I don’t think I want you to cum like that.”

 

“Please.” You say looking back at him with your best pleading glance as you run your fingers through his hair.

 

“Nope.” He says clicking his tongue as he stands up.

 

You let out a groan of frustration and slap the table.

 

“Aw did you want me to let you?” Dark asks pulling the chair up behind him and sitting in it.

 

“Yes.” You say glaring at him over your shoulder but not moving unless he says to.

 

“Then come ride me.” He says grinning at you as he strokes over himself slowly. He swipes his thumb over the head to spread his precum down his cock.

 

You smile to yourself a bit before you push off the table. By the time you turn around the smile is gone. You walk over to him without a word and go to drop to your knees. You want to take him in your mouth. Tease him a little for teasing you like that.

 

Before you can however his hands are on you. One in your hair holding on and the other on your arm.

 

“I said ride me.” Dark says narrowing his eyes at you. “Not suck me off.”

 

“But I wanted to taste you too.” You say running one finger up and down his shaft lightly. His cock throbs at your touch but that’s the only reaction you get.

 

“Be good and I’ll let you clean me off when we’re done.” He smirks. “I might even clean you off. But you’ll have to be the perfect pet for me.”

 

You frown a bit. That made one plan of attack go out the window. You straddle his lap without a word.

 

“Did I disappoint you?” Dark asks hand underneath your chin.

 

You wrap your arms around his neck as you rub against his dick. “Yes.” You respond shortly looking him straight in the eye.

 

He doesn’t even react to you grinding against him. “I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not.” Dark says as he dips down to seal his lips over yours. One of his hands grips your hip while the other reaches down to line himself up to let you sink down on him.

 

You go down to take the head of his cock in you. Playing with Anti earlier had been fun but there was something special about it just being you and Dark. You take a few more inches in and then pull yourself back up. You repeat the motion a few times trying to tease.

 

Dark bites your lip and grabs your hips in his hands. He starts to push you farther down on him and his hands tighten when you try to pull back up without going all the way down. He kisses you a bit more aggressively as you start moving up and down on him.

 

“Fuck you feel good.” He groans into your mouth as he reaches up to cup the back of your head.

 

“So, do you.” You say smiling at him as you pull back from his lips.

 

He smirks and runs his hand down between your legs. “You’re not nearly needy enough love.”

 

You gasp as he starts rubbing you hard. “I am.” You try feeling him pushing you to the edge.

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Dark growls. “You’ve got that little spark in your eye you get when you think you can toy with me.”

 

“I’m not toying with you.” You object moving on him faster to prove your point.

 

Dark plants his feet firmly on the ground to steady the chair as you pick up your pace. He’s watching you carefully. One hand stays between your legs stroking over you at the same pace as you riding him. His other hand reaches up and pinches your nipple.

 

You bite your lip and reach for his shirt to try and unbutton it.

 

“What are you doing?” Dark says looking down at your hands and then arching a brow at you.

 

“I want to see you.” You reply your hands stopping their task. “Can I?”

 

Dark seems deep in thought for a moment. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

You sigh and rest your forehead on his shoulder.

 

“Button me back up.” He says hands moving to your hips to hold you down on him.

 

You smile into his shoulder as your fingers start on the bottom of his shirt. You’d almost gotten it all the way done. All you would have had to do was untuck it and get the last few undone. But that plan was out the window. That didn’t mean you couldn’t have a little fun while still doing as he asked.

 

You kiss lightly along his neck and Dark tips his head back letting you have more room.

 

“Keep going.” He groans when you reach his collarbones. “That feels good.”

 

You smile against him as you move down his chest. You rotate your hips against him slowly. You’re grinding yourself against him. His hands tighten on your hip as he tries to get you to move.

 

You oblige him slightly moving just a few inches and focusing on getting as much friction as you can where you need it the most. You look up at Dark and see he’s got his eyes closed enjoying the attention you’re giving him.

 

You’re glad he isn’t watching you as it makes this next part easier. You’ve gotten his shirt over halfway buttoned back up. But you stop there and brush your hands up under his shirt. You graze your fingers over his chest.

 

Suddenly Dark snaps up tight like a spring hands gripping you even tighter as you run your fingers lightly over his nipples. He throbs inside you and lets out a deep moan. His eyes are locked on you as you laugh.

 

He growls at you as your fingers go back to doing the buttons on his shirt. “You tease.”

 

“You know it.” You say still unable to wipe the smile off your face as you kiss his neck again. You suck lightly on the skin tasting his sweat. You’re careful not to leave any marks.

 

“I’m the only one who gets to tease here.” Dark says as his hand reaches up and pulls your hair. He keeps up the tension until your lips leave his neck and you look up at him. Then his fingers twist in your hair. The slight sting of pain leaves and you pick up your pace on him.

 

“That’s not fair.” You say giving him an overexaggerated pout.

 

He snorts. “You like it.” He says and uses his leverage to push up into you. “In fact, you love it.” He says pulling on your hair again as he thrusts up into you hard.

 

You moan and let your mouth fall open as the chair moves slightly with the force of both of your movements.

 

Dark’s hand reaches back down to tease you as his mouth covers yours muffling the sounds you were letting out.

 

You jump a bit as Dark suddenly pushes forward. His hand covers your lower back and he takes the blow as his hand and your back comes into contact with the table. He curses under his breath as he locks the chair wheels.

 

“What are you doing?” You ask as he lets go of your hair to wrap an arm under your ass.

 

“You’ll see.” He says lifting you up as he stands up. He reaches down and brings the chairs height up. “There we go.” He says as he sits back down and rests you on his lap. He sighs a little as his hands run over your body. He brushes some hair out of your face and tweaks your nipple.

 

You gasp slightly as you resume you pace. The slight ache in your hair and the sharp pinch Dark gives your nipple goes straight to your center. You groan and try to move yourself faster on him. Your hand slips down your body to rub yourself. “What was that for?” You ask breathlessly.

 

“I’ll show you soon enough.” Dark says smiling at you as he pumps his hips.

 

You whine at him and in a flash his hand is around your throat. You gasp as your hands shot up to grip his wrist. He just holds you there not trying to cut off your oxygen or move you.

 

“You’re impatient today.” Dark growls as his hand takes over the task of stroking you. “Maybe I should show you what I wanted hm?” He bares his teeth at you as his hips pick up their pace. “Do you want that? Want me to give it to you nice and fast and hard?”

 

“Yeah.” You nod rapidly hands not daring to leave his wrist as he pushes you back. Your back arches at almost a painful angle as he lays you back on the table. Your muscles ache but you make no attempt to move. Your pleasure skyrockets as Dark lets loose.

 

He laughs at you. “Such a good pet.” He says as he fucks into as hard as he can. “You’ve been so good.” He moans his pace pushing him closer to the edge. You’re up there as well as you feel the pleasure coiling tighter. “Such a tease, but so so good.” He rambles you can tell he’s close to losing it.

 

“Please.” You cry out as you feel yourself soaring higher. The strain in your muscles is close to being unbearable. You won’t be able to handle it much longer if you don’t cum. “Can’t take this much longer.” You warn Dark.

 

“You’ll take it as long as I like.” He growls but he eases up on you. You almost relax as he shifts your position slightly. The ache disappears immediately as you lie flat on the table. “Are you alright?” He asks you as he stills eyes scanning over your face. His muscles are tense as he waits for you to respond before he continues.

 

You nod a bit and a menacing smile comes to Dark’s face.

 

“Good.” He says his hips starting to push against you again. “Because I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

 

“But I’m so close!” You say hand skimming down your stomach. “Please I just want to cum.”

 

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Dark asks watching your hand with a curious expression.

 

“Yes, please.” You say diverting your hand over to your thigh waiting for Dark to answer you.

 

Dark smiles as his hand tightens on your throat restricting your breathing. “You didn’t ask for permission last time.”

 

You go to object but then you realize that what’s he’s saying is true. “No wait I’m sorry.” You say quickly knowing that you might not get to cum if you don’t get the friction you need.

 

“I’ll let you touch yourself again.” He says as he slows down his pace to tease you. “I’ll even let you cum whenever you want. As many times, as you want.”

 

“What’s the catch?” You ask your hand stilling. There had to be a catch.

 

Dark smiles at you. “You don’t get to breathe until you cum.”

 

You bite your lip. “So, after I cum I’ll have to wait until I do again to get my breath back?” That didn’t even sound slightly worth it despite how badly you wanted to climax.

 

“No.” Dark shakes his head. “The first time you cum you get to breathe and I won’t take it away from you again.”

 

“I don’t know.” You respond hesitating.

 

Dark takes this moment to pick up his pace and fuck you harder. He changes the angle slightly and you let out a moan as he brushes up against the best spot inside you. “Come on love.” He says and he sounds strained and hungry for it. “Tap on my arm twice and I’ll loosen my grip. Tap on me three times and I’ll let you go.”

 

“But you said I could only touch myself when you were holding me.” You say.

 

“Yes, that’s the rule.” Dark says nodding. “But I promise I won’t let you get anywhere near blacking out. If you can’t handle it I’ll still let you cum. I’ll just have to do it.” He reasons.

 

You’re still unsure. “What if it leaves marks?” You ask.

 

The hand on your neck pulls back and his fingers trail over the bite mark he made earlier. “How did you cover this?” He asks.

 

“A scarf.” You say shifting uncomfortably. He was still inside you but he’d stopped moving you were still so turned on. You were almost tempted to just say yes so you could get what you wanted.

 

“Then wear that again.” Dark says and you can tell he’s excited by the way his eyes are looking over you. He rarely got like this but when he did it always turned out fun for you.

 

“It isn’t cold enough for it.” You say squirming against him. The new position he moved you into let you wrap your legs around him. “People kept looking at me weirdly.”

 

Dark smiles for a moment before he starts fucking you again. “Then you better hope you can cum from just the feeling of me inside you.”

 

“Fuck.” You let your head fall back as you grab his wrist. He was thrusting into you so slowly, so tortuously slow. “Do it.” You say pulling his hand to your neck. “Do it so I can cum.” Your hand stays on his just long enough for him to rest it there before going down in-between your legs. You don’t wait for him to start before you pleasure yourself. You were too eager, too strung up to wait any longer.

 

Dark laughs a little as his hand tightens around your throat. You try to ignore the panic that wells up in you. You focus instead on the signals he gave you and the feeling of him inside you.

 

“You look so good like this.” Dark says and he’s grunting slightly with the effort of fucking you as hard as he is. “Trying to make yourself cum. Doing what I want.” He grins. “Giving into me.”

 

You try your hardest to nod as his hand tightens a little more. You can’t really get any oxygen in your lungs at this point and your brain zeros in on the sound of Dark huffing out little breaths.

 

“If you can handle not breathing until you cum it’ll feel so much better.” Dark says as you debate whether you want him to loosen up or not. “I’ll let go the second you peak. You’ll get such a rush.” Dark lets out a moan as you tighten around him. It’s loud and you wonder if anyone else heard it.

 

Dark’s other hand closes over one of your nipple and pinches. You try to let out a sound of protest but there’s nothing in your lungs to allow it. You squirm a bit but it does no good.

 

Dark is getting close. You can tell by the look on his face and the way he’s fucking you. He loses his rhythm every few thrusts. But he’s watching you closely. “Come on pet.” He growls. “You’re going to make me cum. You just feel so good around me. I can tell you’re close with how you clench around me.” Dark babbles as his composure starts to slip.

 

Your hand works over yourself even faster. You wanted to cum with him fucking you. And he wasn’t that far off from finishing. Plus, you really need to breathe.

 

“Come on.” Dark growls and gives a particularly hard thrust and you fall apart.

 

Dark lets go of your throat and starts cursing as you cum around him. The oxygen rushing back into your lungs makes you feel like you’re floating on cloud nine as Dark keeps fucking you. Every inch of your body tingles pleasantly from the tips of your toes to the top of your head.

 

You relax back against the table and look up at Dark. He’s biting his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. Dark looks you in the eye and groans as he twitches inside you. Then he cums and you feel the last bit tension leave his body. His hips still against you and he takes a deep breath before withdrawing.

 

He opens his eyes and looks down at you with a smile. “You were so gorgeous like that.” Dark says running his fingers down your neck again.

 

You feel yourself blush and you aren’t sure what to say to him.

 

“Come on let’s get you some food.” Dark says as he kisses the top of your head and lets go of you.

 

“Food?” You ask.

 

“Yeah you need something to keep your strength up.” He helps you back into your clothes sans your underwear that are still tucked into his pocket. “So, either we get you some food or a place to sleep. But I don’t think you can sleep, can you?”

 

You shake your head. Dark always insisted you either ate or slept after the two of you were intimate. You thought it was just that he was worried that you would drop after your play. But you’d brought your favorite snack one time and he’d still insisted you sleep. You gave up fighting it but sometimes it confused you.

 

“Food it is then.” Dark says as he tucks his tie into his pocket and fixes his hair. When he’s done he looks over at you and gives you a once over with his eyes. “You look good.” He purrs pulling you to his side. “Maybe after I get you some food I can feast on you.” He kisses down your neck.

 

You just came but hearing his words and feeling his lips on you causes a wave of pleasure to wash over you. You tilt your head back to give him better access and he laughs against your skin before he pulls back.

 

“Let’s go.” Dark says as he gives your ass a squeeze.

 

“But I was enjoying that.” You say wrapping your arms around his neck before he can pull away.

 

He smiles as his hands settle on your hips. “You were?” He asks his eyes glinting with mischief.

 

You nod at him. And you kiss him. He kisses you back for a few minutes keeping it slow and sweet.

 

But much to your dismay he pulls back much too soon. “It’s time to eat.” He says in a tone that doesn’t allow for any argument. You let your arms drop as he turns and walks over to the door, holding it open for you. “After you.” He says with a slight bow gesturing to the door.

 

“Thank you.” You nod at him and walk out the door.

 

“You’re very welcome.” Dark says following after you. You expect him to walk in a direction and lead the way but to your surprise he reaches out and grabs your hand. He brings it to his lips and gives it a soft kiss. “Would you accompany me to dinner?” He asks.

 

“Uh yeah sure.” You say looking around to make sure no one is watching.

 

Dark smiles and sets off down the hallway. His hand is still holding yours as he tugs you along behind him.

 

You’re surprised because Dark isn’t usually the type to hold hands. It might be a possessive thing if earlier was any indication. Still you’re sort of glad he decided to just hold your hand. There were several other ways he could have made it clear to the others that you were his. This one was the tamest.

 

Dark leads you down several corridors and takes turns down hallways lined with doors. You know for sure that you’d be lost without him. You had to stick with him here much like in the void. This place was enormous and you were sure you’d never find your way out on your own.

 

Dark finally opens a door in front of the two of you that leads to a staircase.

 

“We’re almost there.” He assures you and gives you a kiss on the temple as he walks through the door with you.

 

“Where are we going?” You ask as you both start down the stairs.

 

“To get food.” Dark responds shortly.

 

“Yeah but where?” You ask as you come to a door at the bottom of the stairwell.

 

“Here, of course.” Dark says and opens the door for you again.

 

You step through the door and look around. It looked like a small break room with a few round tables and there was a small kitchenet. The fridge is one of those industrial ones that dominates the room. It also has one of those big metal sinks. On the wall opposite there’s a few snack machines and some soda machines. There’s also a dispenser that looks like it’s for coffee and other hot drinks next to a water cooler.

 

“Your meal is almost ready Dark.” A man’s voice suddenly says and you look over shocked.

 

There was a man with a chef’s hat standing in front of the stove. How you’d missed him when you were looking around you weren’t sure.

 

“Thank you.” Dark says. “Let’s sit love.” he says you holding your arm as he moves over to one of the tables.

 

“What should I make for you?” The man says turning around and smiling at you. He looks exactly like Dark and the others. You aren’t sure why that shocks you.

 

All of them looking identical was really starting to mess with your head. You sort of hoped they all wore the same thing like Dark. Otherwise how on earth were you supposed to tell them apart? The way they talked was drastically different and some had different colored hair but still.

 

While you had been lost in thought Dark pulled out your chair for you. You mindlessly sat down as the other man brought over some napkins for the table.

 

“I’ll forward you their menu later today.” Dark informs the other man as he pulls out his napkin and tucks it in his shirt. “For now, they’ll have what I’m having.” Dark says taking your napkin and reaching over to put it on you.

 

“Yes sir.” The man nods and goes back over to the stove.

 

In much less time than it should have took the meal is done. The other man brings over a pitcher of water and two glasses. Then a few candles that he lights as well as a small vase of flowers. You notice that they’re your favorite as the man pours you and Dark some water.

 

“Thank you.” Dark nods and takes a drink as the man moves off to bring back a cart of food. He sets down salads first followed by some sort of soup and some bread. Next is a plate with a big steak. On the side, there’s a baked potato and some green beans. Finally, the man gets out two slices of cheesecake.

 

You look over the items with shock. You hadn’t seen him prepare any of this. Some of the stuff on the plates wasn’t your favorite. Hell, you might not have even liked some of it but it was impressive.

 

“Wow.” You don’t realize you’re mouth had dropped open until Dark reaches across and taps the bottom of your chin.

 

“Thank you.” The chef says as he takes a bow. He seems proud of the awe in your voice. He turns back to the cart and picks up a bottle. “Wine?” He asks looking back and forth between you and Dark.

 

“No.” Dark says with a shake of his head.

 

You look at the label and consider your options.

 

“No for both of us.” Dark says sternly watching you from across the table.

 

You pout a bit but Dark doesn’t cave.

 

“I’ll leave it to chill with some glasses if you change your mind.” The man says placing it in an ice bucket and putting that and two glasses on the table before he puts the cart away and leaves the room without a word.

 

The two of you drop into silence as you start eating your food. Dark starts with his salad and you start with your soup and some bread. The only sounds in the room are the utensils against the plates.

 

“You should probably take a shower after I take you home.” Dark says somehow already finished his salad and starting to cut his steak. “Or maybe a bath would be better. It’d help to soothe your muscles.”

 

“Yeah sure.” You reply stirring your soup and looking down at it.

 

“Is something wrong?” Dark asks setting down his utensils.

 

“No.” You say and try to make yourself seem more interested in the food. “Just not hungry.”

 

Dark watches you for a moment without a word. “You need to eat to keep your energy up.”

 

“I know.” You snap. Then you look up at him. “Sorry.”

 

Dark watches you as he starts cutting his steak again. He shoves a generous portion into his mouth as he sees you start to eat more of your soup.

 

“You don’t need to keep staring at me.” You say glancing up at him.

 

“I want to be sure you eat.” He says. “If you don’t finish at least half of what’s there then I’m going to have to insist you shower here. Then I’ll take you home so you can sleep.”

 

“I said I wasn’t that hungry.” You say grabbing the bowl and tipping it up to finish your soup.

 

Dark reaches out and grabs his glass of water. Your eyes follow a drop of condensation as it slips down the glass. Dark brings the drink up to his lips the ice in it clinking against the edges of the glass. He takes several big gulps before setting it down.

 

“You need to eat.” He says. “You were in the void today and I don’t imagine you got any sleep by the time you got home. And by the set of your shoulders I know you had a long day and your release earlier didn’t seem to help much.” He pauses. “You’ll eat.”

 

“Okay fine.” You nod a bit.

 

The two of you eat in silence for the rest of the time. You managed to eat most of the food that you had. It was some of the best food you’d had in weeks and you didn’t even need to cook it. You finish off your glass of water and stand up.

 

“Ready to go?” Dark asks wiping the corner of his mouth clean with his napkin and standing.

 

“Yeah I’m getting tired.” Your body chooses that moment to let out a yawn.

 

“Send me a text when you get out of the shower.” Dark says and suddenly the two of you are standing in your room. “I want to know you are okay.”

 

“Alright.” You say nodding.

 

“And go to sleep after.” Dark says pointing a finger at you.

 

“Fine.” You huff going over to pick out some pjs to wear. It was still light out but you felt exhausted all of a sudden.

 

“Your bags are on your bed.” Dark says.

 

You look over at him surprised and he nods to your bed. You look over and he’s right. You look over to see what’s in them. It’s the stuff you bought at the store. You’d wondered where it went. You turn to thank Dark but he’s alright gone.

 

You wished he wouldn’t just leave without saying anything. You sigh and grab your clothes heading to the other room for a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out kinkier than I meant it to. So let me know if you want me to tone it down for the next chapters. If you could let me know if you were okay with the level of kink that'd be great too. Just like any comments on the matter would be great. Also sorry if Anti is a bit ooc this chapter but he's likely to be like that for the rest of the story.

You’re sitting on the couch watching something on TV when someone knocks on your door. You sigh and set your phone down. You weren’t expecting anyone so who was at the door?

 

You reach the door and tug on your shirt and try to fix your hair a little bit. You had the day free today so you’d just been lounging around in some old clothes. It could be anyone at the door so you wanted to make sure you looked at least a little presentable. You take a deep breath and twist the knob.

 

A man in a t-shirt and some jeans stands at the door. “Hello.” He says and looks at a receipt on that’s in his hands. “I’ve got some food for Y/N.”

 

“That’s me.” You say. “But I didn’t order anything.”

 

The man looks up at you with a strange expression. “I was given this name and this address.”

 

Your brows furrow together as the smell of the food reaches you. It was from your favorite restaurant and it smelled like your usual order. “I’m sorry.” You say and rub the back of your neck as your stomach growls.

 

“Look its already paid for and everything.” The dude says sounding upset. “Maybe a friend ordered some food to surprise you or something. Just take it.” He tries to hand it to you.

 

“But it’s not mine.”

 

“Look my manager gave me this order. They aren’t going to be happy if I come back with it.”

 

You don’t really want to take it if it’s someone else’s. But that is your name and address on it. Maybe someone had ordered it for you as a present. You did tell some people you were trying to relax today.

 

“Alright.” You say taking it from him. “Let me go get you a tip.”

 

“No don’t worry about it!” The guy says quickly. “The person who paid for it left a big tip.”

 

“Oh well have a nice night.” You say automatically.

 

“You too.” The man says waving and you close the door behind him and walk over to the counter and set down the food looking through it to see what was there.

 

Unbeknownst to you things are happening in your bedroom. Pink rose petals litter the floor and the bed. Some vanilla candles appear. The all light at the same time and their fragrance fills the room.

 

One-minute Anti had been talking with someone and the next he was standing in some random bedroom. Anti tenses up and reaches for his knife looking around warily. But then he spots the pink rose petals strew about.

 

Anti smiles to himself and looks around. Someone must have brought him here. Where could they be?

 

“Hello?” Anti calls with a grin. “I love the flowers and all but it would have been a better greeting if you’d been laying on them. I’m not really a patient entity you know?” Anti calls walking towards the door.

 

“What are you doing here?” A man’s voice growls.

 

Anti feels his hair stand on end for a moment. Was it a husband or a boyfriend? Or did someone decide to leave their friend a surprise? Or had he been summoned on accident? He prepares himself to leave before he turns to the other person.

 

Anti’s brows draw together as he looks at the other person. What on earth was Dark doing here? “I could ask you the same thing.” Anti says folding his arms and smiling. “Did you miss me that much?” Anti says and gestures to the bed. “Or were you hoping for something else?” Anti wiggles his eye brows and then laughs.

 

“This is Y/N’s room.” Dark says baring his teeth. “And I didn’t bring you here.”

 

“This is Y/N room?” Anti asks looking over the room again in a new light. “Did they bring us here?”

 

“You better hope not.” Dark says folding his arms. “If they did you’re going to have to disappoint them.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Anti asks smiling.

 

“They’re mine.” Dark says.

 

“They had a taste and now they want more.” Anti says arms out.

 

Dark looks over to the bed as a frown comes to his face. “That isn’t it Y/N doesn’t know how to summon us.” He says as he walks over to the bed and picks up a petal. He brings it to his face and takes a deep whiff of it.

 

“Then you think whoever brought them to the void brought us here.” Anti says stepping over to the man’s side.

 

“Perhaps.” He says dropping the petal and grinding it into your carpet. “We’d better hope not however. Bringing a human to the void is one thing. Pulling us from it is another.” Dark says as he walks over to the door and opens it.

 

Before he can step out Anti gets his attention. “What if they aren’t home?”

 

Dark pauses at that and the two men stop to listen.

 

You draw closer to the door to your room. You picked up the bat you keep next to your door on the way. You heard voices coming from the bedroom. You’ve got 911 dialed into your phone all you have to do is press call.

 

You’d been looking over the food when you heard them. Turns out whoever had ordered you the food massively overestimated the amount of food you ate. There seemed to be enough for at least three people! You figured that meant whoever had ordered it wanted to come over and hang out. But you’d texted everyone you could think of and they all said they didn’t do it.

 

That was when the voices started. No one was supposed to be in the house let alone in your bedroom. Your hands shake slightly as your door comes into view. It’s partially open, you take a deep breath and take another step forward.

 

You brace yourself and you kick on the door as hard as you can. It swings back and knocks whoever was behind it back a few inches and you swing the bat with all your might.

 

It gets caught it someone’s hand with a low thwack. You open your eyes slowly when the person doesn’t rip the bat out of your hands or moan in pain.

 

Dark is standing there staring at you with a confused look on his face. You force your shoulders to relax and look over at the person next to him. It was Anti who was giving you an expression similar to Dark’s but he looked ready to laugh.

 

“What are you two doing in my house?” You ask suddenly.

 

“The person who brought you to the void,” Dark starts and tugs onto the bat which you let go of sheepishly. He sets it off to the side and fixes the front of his suit. “can apparently bring us here.”

 

Anti looks over the bat with interest seemingly not paying attention to you or anything that Dark is saying.

 

“Oh.” You say lamely. “That’s not good.”

 

“Not good is an understatement.” Dark replies and you sense that there’s more he wants to say but doesn’t.

 

“Is that food I smell?” Anti says sudden his head snapping up as he sniffs the air.

 

“Yeah why are you hungry?” You ask as Dark glares at him. “I’ve got extra.” You say pointing your thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“I’m starving.” Anti says fixing you with a dark look.

 

“Alright.” You say and turn around quickly and head in the direction you pointed. “Come on then.”

 

“Don’t.” Dark says pushing Anti back with a hand to his chest.

 

“What they invited us to come eat with them!” Anti says laughing.

 

“That wasn’t what I was referring to.” Dark says as he turns around and follows after you.

 

Anti narrows his eyes but follows after the other man without a word. He’s sure to close your bedroom door behind him wanting to hide the surprise of the rose petals for later. If you hadn’t already seen them that is.

 

You get to the kitchen and go over to your cabinet getting out some plates and cups for the three of you. Dark and Anti enter the room and the latter goes to peak into the containers with the food. Dark glares at him and Anti sticks his tongue out.

 

You turn back around and Anti wipes the look off his face in a flash. He’s smiling at you while Dark tugs on his jacket.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” You ask. “I’m not really sure what I have on hand.” You say setting down the glasses and moving over to look in the fridge.

 

Anti walks forward and looks over your shoulder. He gets so close to you that his chest almost brushes your back as he looks over what you have. You try to ignore the way your hair stands on end in his presence.

 

Dark takes a peek at the food as he walks over to the two of you. He’s careful that neither of you are watching him as he does it.

 

“I’ll take some of that.” Anti says pointing to something in the fridge.

 

“Okay.” You look back over your shoulder to Dark who walks up behind you. He glances at Anti and he backs up without a word. “What do you want Dark?” You ask.

 

Dark lays a hand on your lower back as he leans forward to look. “I’ll have whatever you’re having love.” He says looking deeply into your eyes as he leans down to kiss your shoulder.

 

“Okay.” You say feeling something welling up inside you at him looking at you the way he is. “Two glasses coming right up!” You move away from Dark and over to the counter as you pour it. “You guys can go sit on the couch.” You look up at them to see they’re both looking at you intently.

 

“I’ll help you serve the food.” Dark says pulling the plates to him, he looks at you through his lashes. “It’s the least I can do to thank you for sharing this meal with us.”

 

“Oh okay.” You say feeling your face heat up. You hadn’t done anything, not even paid for the food. But Dark seemed in a pleasant mood and a pleased Dark was a teasing Dark.

 

“I could help too ya know.” Anti says butting in and looking at Dark with a pout.

 

“No that’s alright.” You say quickly. “Could you take the drinks in the other room though?”

 

“The other room?” Anti asks as he and Dark look pointedly at the table not three feet from you.

 

“I like eating on the couch.” You say rubbing the back of your neck. “I can watch the TV that way.”

 

Dark smiles at you. “Take them to the other room Anti.” He moves a bit closer as he says it. He takes the glass on the table.

 

You pick up the other two to hand them to Anti but Dark takes one before you can. He holds them out for Anti with the same grin on his face as Anti frowns a little.

 

Dark goes back to dishing out the food as Anti leaves the room. “Is that enough love?” He asks you showing you the plate.

 

“Yeah that’s fine.” You say and take a sip of your drink.

 

Dark moves onto the next plate without a word. You lean back against the counter behind you to watch him work.

 

“Did you get enough sleep?” Dark asks suddenly sounding serious.

 

“Yeah.” You laugh a little. “I actually slept a few hours longer than I meant to.”

 

“That’s good.” Dark says focused on his task. “If you slept that long you must have needed it.”

 

“I guess.” You say as you take another drink. You weren’t all that thirsty but you had to do something. This conversation was setting you on edge for some reason. Or was it the man in the other room?

 

“Have you eaten anything else today?” Dark says glancing up at you for a moment.

 

“Yeah.” You respond as you get yourself some more ice for your drink. “I had breakfast. Been snacking since then but yeah.”

 

Dark nods a bit as he finishes up the second plate. “I’m glad.”

 

“Yeah.” You walk over to him. “I can take these out if you want.” You say gesturing to the plates.

 

“I’ve got it.” Dark says finishing up with the third plate much faster than the others. He cradles one plate on his arm and holds the others. “Come on.” He says lightly as he heads to the other room.

 

You take your drink and follow after him when you enter the room Anti sits up abruptly and takes his feet off of your table. He tries to hide something under his leg.

 

“It’s rude to put your shoes up on other people’s furniture.” Dark says as he sets down a plate in front of Anti. “It’s also rude to look through their things.” Dark says and sets down a plate in the spot with no glass and then the one next to Anti.

 

“I wanted Y/N to sit in the middle.” Anti says as Dark sits down next to him.

 

Dark arches a brow but says nothing as he reaches under Anti’s leg and pulls out your phone.

 

“Hey!” You say as Dark tosses it to you.

 

“I wanted to see what kind of music you had on it.” Anti says with a bit of a shrug as he moves the plate to his lap.

 

“Liar.” You growl.

 

“He didn’t even get past the lock screen.” Dark says getting out a napkin and putting it on. He offers one to Anti.

 

Anti stares at like he doesn’t know what it’s for.

 

“Take it.” Dark says extending his arm even farther.

 

“No.” Anti says looking at it as if it’ll bite him.

 

“Guests who stain furniture don’t get invited back.” Dark says simply. “Usually guests who put feet on furniture and snoop get the same treatment.”

 

Anti snatches the napkin from Dark’s hand and tucks it under his leg. Dark smirks and takes a bite of his food.

 

“I don’t mind the feet on the table.” You say looking over some stuff on your phone. “Trying to snoop through my phone though.” You say setting it on the table and getting your plate.

 

“I told you I was just looking for some music.” Anti grumbles.

 

“I’m sorry for his behavior love.” Dark says holding your hand and squeezing before letting you get back to eating.

 

“It’s fine.” You respond. It isn’t but what’s done is done.

 

"This is really good." Anti says around the food in his mouth.

 

"Yeah it’s my favorite." You say. "But I don't think I'd be able to eat it all on my own."

 

"Why'd you order so much then?" Anti asks.

 

"I didn't. Someone else ordered it for me and had it delivered." You say taking another bite.

 

"Do you know who?" Dark asks.

 

"It wasn't you?" You ask looking at him carefully.

 

Dark shakes his head. You look down at your food for a moment and shrug.

 

"Don't know then." You pause to take a drink. "I thought maybe you'd ordered it when you were in my room and you were waiting for me to get it to come out and eat."

 

"I would have warned you first. A surprise is one thing but I don't make a habit of showing up uninvited." Dark answers and wipes the corner of his mouth with a napkin. It’s a harsh contrast to Anti who has food all over his face. At the exact moment you look at him he drops a piece on his shirt. He pauses for a moment to look at it before picking it up and eating it.

 

"Well the restaurant itself delivered it so I figured it was alright to take it."

 

“Hm.” Dark says as the three of you go back to eating in silence.

 

After a few moments Anti speaks up again. “Could you turn on some music? It’s too quiet.” He says and he’s looking around as if his eyes are trailing something.

 

“Sure.” You say flipping on the TV and turning it to your favorite music channel.

 

“This is what you listen to?” Anti asks pulling a face.

 

“Yeah.” You say throwing the remote back on the table. “It’s good!”

 

Dark smiles a bit. “It’s certainly you.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You ask throwing a napkin at him. He catches it easily and sets it on the table.

 

“It means Mr. Proper over there doesn’t like it either.” Anti grumbles as he finishes off the last of his food.

 

“Well what do you listen too then?” You ask Anti.

 

Anti smiles and grabs the remote off of the table. “This.” Anti says changing the channel without a word. He turns the volume up as a sexual song starts pumping out of the speakers.

 

“Anti don’t!” You say jumping over to try and grab the remote from him. “My neighbors are home!” You say as you lay across Dark’s lap.

 

Dark had just barely managed to pick up his plate before you dove across him. He frowns at your and Anti’s antics.

 

“Anti turn down the music.” Dark growls. “And Y/N get back in your spot and finish your food.”

 

“Calm down old man.” Anti says as he turns down the music. “I was just playing with them.”

 

“I’m in no mood to deal with that sort of behavior.” Dark says as he finishes up the last of his food and sets down his plate.

 

“Aw what’s wrong?” You ask smirking as you straddle his lap. You wrap your arms around his neck.

 

Dark arches a brow and pulls your hips down on his. You feel that he’s already hard against you.

 

You’d been joking when you got on his lap fully expecting him to get you off of his lap. But he saw right through you and is trying to see if you’ll back off first. Anti watches the two of you carefully. He tries to subtly readjust himself while the music he turned on plays softly in the background.

 

“Nothing’s wrong now.” Dark says finally his hands moving down to cup your ass and move you to grind against him.

 

You blush and look away. It’s then that your eyes land on Anti who’s watching you two closely with a hungry expression on his face.

 

“There’s a surprise for you in the bedroom.” Dark says as he kisses along your neck. “We can even bring our guest if you like.” Dark says smiling as you let out a groan.

 

It was like there was switch flipped in you. One second you’d been confident and teasing. Now you were blushing as you feel the heat in your gut. You wondered what the surprise in your room could possibly be.

 

“What do you say pet, do you want Anti to come play with us again?” Dark asks cupping your cheek and running his thumb along it.

 

“Yeah.” You say nodding. It had been fun last time and you certainly weren’t going to turn down another chance. “If you want to that is.” You add quickly.

 

“Hm.” Dark says looking over at the other man who looks like he’s using every bit of willpower to stay still. Whether it’s from touching himself, joining the two of you, or running is unclear. “I think it might be fun.” Dark says as you start kissing along his neck. “What do you say Anti?” Dark asks. “Do you want to play?” He smirks at the other man.

 

“Yeah.” Anti says nodding and he seems to relax as he lets his hand trail over the front of his pants.

 

“Well come on then.” Dark says arm reaching down to carry you to your room as Anti stands up and follows the two of you.

 

You continue to kiss along Dark’s neck as he walks towards your bedroom. You suck lightly on the spots you know drive him wild.

 

“I’ll help you with the dishes after I have my fun with you alright pet?” Dark asks as he gives you a kiss back.

 

“Yeah sure, whatever.” You say as your fingers start to work on getting his tie off.

 

“They don’t care Dark. They just want to get fucked.” Anti says laughing as he watches you mess with Dark’s tie.

 

“Well they’ll have to be good to get that.” Dark says stopping at the door. “You will be too.” He says to Anti.

 

Anti bares his teeth and goes to say something in response but Dark cuts him off.

 

“Open the door for us please.” Dark asks him. He could do it himself but that would mean setting you down. Your lips felt too good on him for that.

 

Anti moves forward without a word and goes into the room before the two of you. Dark takes a few steps in and Anti moves forward to cover your eyes with his hands.

 

“Hey!” You say going to reach up to move his hands off of you.

 

“Just wait.” Dark says setting you down on your feet. “You’ll like this I promise.” He says and gives you a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Fine.” You huff and cross your arms. Anti and Dark laugh a little.

 

Dark takes a few steps away from you as Anti moves closer. He presses his chest against your back and you can feel him pressed against you. He’s just as excited for this as you are. Just as you start to get a bit impatient Anti removes his hands from your eyes.

 

You open your eyes slowly to see Dark laying on your bed. He’s got the front of his shirt unbuttoned and his sleeves are rolled up above his elbows. He lost his suit jacket along the way. He’s lying on his side with a pink rose in his mouth. The petals strewn around the bed contrast nicely with his clothing.

 

“So, this is what you two were doing in my room.” You say moving forward and picking up a few petals.

 

Dark takes the rose out of his mouth with a smile. “I wish we could take credit but it was already like this when we got here.”

 

“Really?” You ask.

 

“Yeah I’m guessing it was done by the same person that ordered the food and brought us here.” Dark says leaning up. He gets on his knees and moves down to the end of the bed. He tilts your head up to look at him.

 

“You still haven’t figured out who did it?” You ask.

 

“Nope.” Dark answers. “But I do have another clue.” He says glancing down at the petals for a moment before looking back at you.

 

“Aren’t you worried about it?” You ask.

 

“Not right now.” Dark says and leans forward to kiss you. His lips press against you hard and his tongue sweeps across your lips. You open your mouth for him and your tongue intertwine. Dark groans into your mouth and suddenly grabs your hips. He pulls you hard and turns so you land on the bed on your back.

 

You let out a squeak as you bounce slightly. Dark throws one knee over top of you and grinds down against you. Then he pulls back from your lips.

 

“I can’t wait to taste you again.” He grins and his fingers reach down to play with the waistband of your pants.

 

“I want to taste them too.” Anti says and lets out a huff.

 

You and Dark look at him. He’s got his hand down his pants stroking himself lightly. His pants are open but his underwear covers him and hides what his hand is doing.

 

“If you earn it.” Dark says with a bit of a laugh. Then he looks back at you. “How do you want to do this pet? Are you going to undress for us? Or do I have to do it.” He growls tugging on your pants.

 

“I’ll do it.” You say eagerly. You grab the hem of your shirt and wiggle slightly sliding it off you with ease. Dark doesn’t even say anything he just leans down and captures one of your nipples in his mouth. He sucks on it hard as he starts rutting against you.

 

He hums slightly when you moan and tug on his shirt. You want him out of his clothes too. You want to feel his skin against yours.

 

“Take this off.” You whine as it gets caught on his elbows.

 

He reaches and tugs of his shirt impatiently as he bites your nipple. You hiss and try to arch back into the bed to get away from his teeth. At your reaction he soothes over you with his tongue and goes back to sucking on it. He’s much gentler this time.

 

“What’s got you so worked up huh?” You ask Dark moaning as he hand slips into your pants and teases you.

 

“You.” Dark growls as his lips leave your skin. “You smell so good.”

 

“I smell the same as I always do.” You say whining at Dark as his hands come up to pin your wrists to the bed.

 

“I know.” He says and kisses your neck. “The mark I left is starting to fade.” He says as you tip your head to the side to give him better access. “Can I make another?” He asks looking up at you.

 

“No biting this time.” You say thrusting up against the hand that’s still between your legs.

 

“Okay.” Dark says smiling as his lips close over the spot. He nibbles on it lightly. He runs his tongue over the skin in his mouth a few times before sucking on the spot hard. You arch against him as he keeps up the suction. You feel the sting of it as he rakes his teeth across it. “There.” He says pulling back to admire the dark mark on your skin.

 

“That hurt.” You pout. You’re toying with him mostly. It had hurt but not all that badly and the pleasure coursing through your veins made it easier to deal with.

 

“Oh, did it?” Dark asks tilting his head to the side.

 

“Yeah it did.”

 

“Well take off your pants and I’ll kiss something to make it better.” He purrs as his hand pulls out of your underwear.

 

You laugh a little. “That’s not how that phrase goes.”

 

“I know.” Dark says with a smile as he lets go of your wrists. “Now I’ve got a plan but I want to make sure you find it agreeable before I set it into motion.” Dark whispers to you as your hands reach down to get your pants off.

 

“What’s that?” You whisper back. You and Dark’s lips brush against one another as you speak.

 

“I want to fuck Anti tonight.” Dark starts out and you feel yourself pulse at his words. “And I want him to fuck you while I’m inside him.” He says as his fingers cup you. “Does that sound good to you, pet?”

 

“Yeah.” You nod enthusiastically.

 

“I might even let him taste you if you’re both good.”

 

“Fuck please.” You say remembering Anti’s want to do it last time. “Let him do it while he’s prepping himself or while you’re doing it. Please.” You slip a hand down to tease Dark over his pants.

 

“You want him to get you ready for his cock with his mouth?”

 

You nod and one hand grips his arm as he starts rubbing over you faster.

 

“You want his mouth on you while I finger him open and he can’t help but work his hand over his needy leaking cock that’s so ready to get inside you?” Dark asks growling and nipping on your ear.

 

“Yeah, fuck please!” You get a bit too loud on the last part and Dark laughs.

 

He leans back and looks over his shoulder at Anti. “My pet begs so prettily don’t they?”

 

“Yeah.” Anti says and then bites his lip as his hand speeds up its pace.

 

“Do you want to see me toy with them?” Dark asks. “Show them off to you? Get them ready to be fucked?”

 

“Yeah get the little slut ready.” Anti growls.

 

“You heard him pet.” Dark says looking back down at you.

 

You nod and move out from under Dark. “How do you want me?” You ask.

 

Dark watches you for a moment. He seems to be considering his options. “Let me lie back against the head board and you get in my lap.” He says unbuckling his pants as he moves to the top of the bed. He tosses his belt onto your dresser.

 

You get on your hands and knees and arch your back. Looking back over your shoulder you see Anti watching you intently. You bite your lip and run your fingers along yourself.

 

“Fuck.” Anti says and his hands speeds up.

 

“Let me see you.” You reply eyes focused on his hand moving under his boxers.

 

Anti smirks at you. “Not yet.”

 

“Get up here.” Dark says when you pout.

 

“Yes sir.” You reply crawling up to him. You go to climb into his lap but he captures your lips in a kiss before you can.

 

He forces his tongue into your mouth and starts ravaging your mouth with his. He alternates between that and nipping at your lips. He pulls back from the kiss and tugs on your bottom lip with his teeth. He lets go and laughs.

 

“Turn around and straddle me.” He says hands caressing your hips as you do as he says. “I want Anti to see your face when I slip my fingers inside you.” He says and kisses your neck a few times he pays special attention to the new mark he made on your neck.

 

You reach back and run your hand through the hair on the back of his head as his hands go about exploring you. They run down your stomach and over your thighs he urges you to spread them wider as he moves his legs farther apart. You feel his cock press up against you and you grind back against him.

 

“That’s it.” Dark purrs. “Give him a good show.”

 

You arch your back and sigh turning to give Dark a heated kiss over your shoulder. “I need something inside me.” You say against his lips and try to hide your smile when you hear Anti groan.

 

“What do you need?” Dark asks pulling away from you lips after giving you another small kiss. “My fingers?” He asks teasing them around your entrance in a circular motion. “My tongue?” He asks licking a stripe across your neck. “Or my cock?” He looks over at Anti with a ravenous expression. “Or do you want Anti’s cock?”

 

“Your fingers.” You say grabbing his wrist and trying to get his fingers in you.

 

Dark smiles as he slips one inside you. His eyes haven’t left Anti’s the whole time. But Anti can’t look away from Dark’s hands on you. He wanted to be the one to touch you like that.

 

When you get used to the feeling of his finger inside of you Dark adds another. You reach down to play with yourself as he starts scissoring his fingers.

 

“You like watching me finger them?” Dark asks Anti.

 

“Yeah they moan so good when you shove your fingers in them.” Anti says not taking his eyes off Dark’s fingers moving in and out of you.

 

“Why don’t you take off your clothes.” Dark says as he adds another finger. “Show them the cock that’s going to be inside them.”

 

“Please.” You moan. “I wanna see so badly.” You tilt your head to the side as Dark starts kissing your neck while you watch Anti strip at the end of the bed.

 

Anti takes off his shirt first and throws it on the ground. You look over his pale skin. His nipples poke out into the air and he rubs around one as his one hand moves to pants. He works on getting his shoes off his feet while he unbuttons the last few buttons on his pants. He only unfastened enough to be able to get his hand down there.

 

“Pinch your nipple.” Dark demands.

 

Anti’s face twitches but he does as the man asks. He lightly closes his fingers around his nipple and tugs it gently for good measure.

 

“Now twist it a little.” Dark says and he pulls your thighs apart farther making sure Anti gets a good view of his fingers inside you.

 

“No.” Anti growls as he finally gets his pants undone and drops them to the floor.

 

“I’m the one who gets to decide if and when you get to fuck Y/N here so I’d recommend you do your best to please me.” Dark says sounding bored and not at all like his eyes are roving Anti’s body.

 

“Fine.” Anti responds and he twists his nipple slightly. Your eyes are drawn to his cock as it twitches. It’s still covered by his underwear.

 

“Take off your underwear and do that again.” You say and bite your lip.

 

Anti looks at Dark helplessly.

 

“You heard them. Take it off.” Dark says with a shit eating grin on his face. He was glad he got you into the game as well.

 

Anti sighs but drops them down. His gaze is focused on the floor as he twists his nipple again. He lets out a little huff of breath as his cock twitches again. He wraps a hand around it and strokes himself.

 

“You seem to like that more than you’re letting on.” Dark says as he slips another finger inside you.

 

“Shut up.” Anti says breathlessly as he looks back up at the two of you.

 

Dark laughs and curls his fingers inside you. He watches as your hand speeds up on yourself. "Last time I let you play with my pet for nothing." Dark says hands toying with you as he speaks. He strokes his hands over you, showing you off. He fingers you open while Anti watches you unable to look away from the show you were putting on. "This time it'll cost you."

 

Anti narrows his eyes for a moment. "What do you want then?" He glitches a little. "Energy, a blow job, what?" Anti wants you so badly as he bites his lip. He wants to taste you again.

 

Dark smiles and if it were you getting that look you'd be nervous. Anti looks it too as he shifts from one foot to the other.

 

"I want to fuck you."

 

Anti's eyes widen. "What?"

 

"If you want to fuck my pet then you're going to let me put my cock in you." Dark explains as he pushes your hand off yourself and starts stroking you slowly.

 

The mental image of Dark fucking Anti comes to your mind. You hope Anti says yes. Not just so you can have fun with him. Dark taking Anti like that was sure to be interesting to say the least. If Anti was up for it that is.

 

Anti looks ready to snap or run for a moment as he thinks it over. “Fine.”

 

“Fine what?” Dark asks smiling at the other man. Anti was just as hard now as he had been when this started.

 

“Fine you can fuck me.” Anti snaps.

 

“If you aren’t going to enjoy it than it’s not worth it for me to do.” Dark says.

 

“No, I want it.” Anti insists but he sounds like something is holding him back from meaning it totally.

 

“Kneel on the end of the bed and play with yourself.” Dark says and Anti crawls up and wraps a hand around himself as his other hand comes down to play with his balls. “Love hop off and lean against the headboard. Make sure you’re ready for us by the time we’re done.” Dark whispers to you as he takes his fingers out of you.

 

“Okay.” You nod and settle back against the pillows as Dark moves down the bed and stops in front of Anti. He looks back at you to see your hands playing with yourself as you wait for their next move. “I can’t see Anti.” You tell Dark and he moves to the side.

 

Dark sits down and lays his legs out to either side of Anti. He smiles at the other man as he twists his hand. “Undo my pants.”

 

Anti bites his lip as his hands stop their motions. He gets on his hands and knees as he gets closer.

 

“You want my cock?” Dark asks Anti as he holds his hands up carefully. He reaches for Dark slowly as if he expects him to change his mind or laugh it off as a joke.

 

“Yeah I want it.” Anti says starting to unbutton his pants.

 

“Beg for it then.” Dark says as Anti reaches in and starts stroking him. “Beg me to stretch you open.”

 

“Please.” Anti says through gritted teeth. “I want you to fuck me so badly.”

 

“I don’t believe you.” Dark says and slaps his ass hard. “Do better or you won’t be getting anything tonight.”

 

“Fuck Dark come on.” Anti growls.

 

In a flash Dark has his hand in Anti’s hair and he’s pulling his head back. Forcing him to look into his eyes. “You either want this or you don’t. If you don’t want me inside you then you can’t have my pet. But I don’t want you to take me just because you want them. So, consider your options very carefully.”

 

Anti looks down hesitantly. “My last experience bottoming wasn’t great.” He looks towards the door of your room. “I’m a little nervous.” Anti braces himself as if he expects you or Dark to laugh at him.

 

Dark’s features soften immediately. “We don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. But I can promise you that if we do I’ll take good care of you.” He runs his fingers through Anti’s hair in what you recognize as his comforting gesture. “You can use the stoplight system as well.”

 

“You were all big and bad a minute ago. What the hell happened?” Anti asks laughing.

 

“You’re a brat.” Dark says twisting his hand in Anti’s hair. “But you were being honest, vulnerable. For once.” He gives Anti a look. “You might get on my last nerve but I’m not about to ignore you when you’re finally being serious with me.”

 

“Well screw you.” Anti says sneering at him.

 

Dark laughs. “Get my cock out and quit playing around. Unless,” Dark looks at Anti and tilts his head. “you want me to punish you?”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Anti responds.

 

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Dark says with a smile. “That’s why you were such an asshole the other day and why you were so impolite today.”

 

“No, it’s not like that.”

 

Dark sits up suddenly. “It is.” He says it with such hunger that it surprises you. “Do you see this pet?” He asks turning to look at you as he reaches down and starts stroking Anti’s cock. “Our guest here wants to be punished.”

 

“I do not.” Anti whines head tipping back as he starts thrusting his hips slightly.

 

“You know what to say if you don’t want it.” Dark says as he uses his grip on Anti’s hair to pull him over his lap. The hand stroking him moves off as he lays down.

 

“Fuck you.” Anti spits.

 

“That’s not a color.” Dark responds as he lets go of his hair. He grabs one of Anti’s wrists and holds it behind his back using it to keep him where he wants him. “What’s your color?” Dark asks as he swats his ass lightly.

 

Anti grunts and tries to squirm out of Dark’s lap. Dark doesn’t allow it and when he doesn’t settle down he gets another smack. It’s a little harder than the last one. “Fine.” Anti says and goes lax against him. “Green.” He says as he rests his head on the bed.

 

“Do you think you can take ten spanks?” Dark asks running his hand up and down Anti’s leg.

 

“Ten?” Anti echoes with a needy tone as he pushes back against Dark’s hand as it moves up to grip his ass.

 

“Yes.” Dark pulls his cheeks apart for a second and then let’s go. “I think that’s sufficient for your behavior today. Don’t you agree pet?” Dark asks looking over at you.

 

“I don’t know.” You say as you crawl a bit closer to them. At your movement Anti looks up at you.

 

“Please?” Anti begs. “I’ll be good.” He bites his lip.

 

Before you have a chance to say anything Dark delivers another smack. “Quit playing around.” Dark growls.

 

Anti’s head drops down and he starts laughing hysterically into the mattress. “You should have seen your face!”

 

You frown and cross your arms. You had felt bad for Anti but he was trying to play you. “Sir can I get some toys for us to play with Anti?” You say feeling a smile come to your face. Anti and Dark weren’t the only ones who could tease. Anti’s head snaps up to look at you. He’s no longer amused.

 

“Toys?” Dark asks smiling at you. “What sorts of toys did you have in mind pet?” He’s giving you that wicked smile that makes you shiver.

 

“A cock ring.” You say as you run a hand down Anti’s face. “Maybe a gag for his pretty mouth.” You say running your fingers over his lips.

 

“I swear to god when he lets me go you’re in for it.” Anti growls fighting against Dark’s hold. But Dark doesn’t look like he intends to let him go anytime soon.

 

“I don’t think a gag would be a good idea pet.” Dark says with a sigh. “We want him to be able to tell us how he’s feeling.” Dark’s hand wanders over Anti’s body touching wherever he can reach. “Plus, I want to hear the sounds he makes.”

 

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” Anti says looking back at Dark to glare at him.

 

“You should be grateful I’m not making you wear a plug for your spanking.” Dark says giving him another light spank.

 

Anti sticks his ass out a little farther at Dark’s words as he pressed his face back into the mattress and moans. You see that he’s blushing all the way down to his neck.

 

“Go get the cock ring Y/N.” Dark says focusing his attention back on you. “And get some lube too.” He calls as you stand up off the bed.

 

“Fucking bastard.” Anti grumbles and Dark laughs.

 

“Do you want me to get my pet needy too?” He asks as he palms his ass.

 

Anti nods without a word.

 

“Pet get the toy I got you last week.” Dark says watching you bend over to get the lube bottle that fell to the floor at some point.

 

“Which one?” You ask thinking over all the things he could do.

 

“The vibrating dildo. The one I used to turn you into a begging mess.” Dark says but he’s still focused on Anti in his lap.

 

You bite your lip as you pull it out of its spot and walk back over to the bed.

 

“Thank you pet.” Dark says and pulls you into a kiss.

 

Anti thrusts against Dark’s leg lightly as he looks over his shoulder at the two of you. Dark tilts his head to the side as his tongue meets yours. He pulls back and smiles. He reaches up and takes the cock ring and the lube from you.

 

He looks down at Anti. “Do you want a kiss too?” He asks.

 

Anti nods but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even move his arm that Dark let go off.

 

“Lean up and kiss Y/N while I put this on you.” Dark says toying with the cock ring.

 

“Alright.” Anti says looking at it warily. You grab his face and turn him to look at you. “You’ll be fine.” You assure him as you kiss his lips lightly.

 

He scoffs at you. “Of course, I will.” He says and pulls you to him and bites your lip until you open your mouth for him.

 

While Anti is distracted Dark works on getting the cock ring on him. He strokes over him a few times before he starts working it down onto him.

 

Anti moans into your mouth and pulls you against his chest as one hand slips down your back to cup your ass. “I can’t wait to get inside you.” Anti says against your lips as he smirks.

 

“Yes.” You say and Anti slips a finger inside you. You break away from his lips with a gasp.  


“Keep that up and you’ll earn yourself more spanks.” Dark says glancing up at the two of you before he goes back to his work. “That goes for you too love.” He adds when he sees your hand reach down to encourage Anti to slip another finger inside you.

 

Both you and Anti giggle but yours is cut off when Anti crooks his fingers just right inside. You gasp and he moves back in to kiss you. His tongue explores your mouth before tangling with yours.

 

“That’s enough of that.” Dark barks. You and Anti separate in a blink of an eye. Dark smiles and presses a few kisses to Anti’s neck and then yours.

 

Dark checks the cock ring once it’s in place. “Aw look at that.” He says with a smile. “It matches your pretty gauges.” Dark wraps a hand around Anti and gives him a few light teasing strokes.

 

You hadn’t noticed it when you brought it out but it was black. “That’s so nice.” You say running a teasing finger over Anti as he twitches.

 

“Knock it off.” Anti says letting out a breath.

 

“Oh, is someone ready for his spanking?” Dark asks as he speeds up his strokes slightly.

 

“If it means I get off then yes.” Anti says closing his eyes to enjoy Dark’s touches on him.

 

You smile and pinch one of his nipples. His hands tighten on Dark’s thighs and he twitches in Dark’s hand. “Did you like that?” Dark asks him.

 

“Yeah.” Anti nods once quickly.

 

“Do that again love.” Dark says with a smirk as Anti’s eyes snap open and he looks at you shocked.

 

You grab his nipple and pinch it a bit harder than last time and twist it slightly before you let go. Anti thrusts up into Dark’s hand as he hisses.

 

You laugh as you pull back and lay against the pillows at the top of the bed. You grab the toy and lube on your way.

 

“Oh, you’re really gonna get it now.” Anti growls. He tries to push Dark off of him to get over to you.

 

“You’ll take your punishment first.” Dark says as he manhandles him across his lap.

 

Anti fights against him for a bit before sighing. “Hurry up.”

 

“You’ll count them out for me.” Dark says rubbing circles into his skin.

 

Anti pulls a face. “You want me to thank you for it too? Maybe ask for another?” He rolls his eyes slightly.

 

“You know I wasn’t going to but now that you mention it.” Dark says and he smiles.

 

Anti groans and hides his face. “No.”

 

“You offered.” Dark says and then he looks to you. “What do you think pet? It’ll put him in a nice headspace don’t you think?”

 

You shrug. “If he doesn’t want to he shouldn’t have too.”

 

“I’ll fucking do it if it means you get on with it alre-ady!” Anti yelps as Dark lands a hard smack on his right cheek.

 

“Count.” Dark demands. “Or you’ll earn yourself more.”

 

“Fuck, okay relax.” Anti says looking over at him.

 

Dark arches a brow as he raises his hand back up. “My count doesn’t start until I hear you.”

 

“One!” Anti says as Dark starts to swing down. “That was one you bastard!”

 

Dark stops before his hit connects and he just rests his hand on Anti. “Drop the profanity and we agreed that you were going to thank me for them.” He chuckles and looks up to you. “Use that lube and get yourself ready with that toy. I’ll need the lube after you’re done with it.”

 

Anti frowns at Dark’s words and it only gets worse when you pass the bottle back to him. You lean back against the bed and trail the toy over yourself. It’d be easy to put it inside yourself with the generous amount of lube you put on it.

 

“Ready for more?” Dark asks Anti.

 

“Yeah.” Anti nods and fists his hands in the blanket.

 

Dark gives him another spank and Anti jolts forward slightly.

 

“Two. Thank you. Can I have another?” Anti asks through his teeth.

 

Dark smiles and looks over at you. “Ease that toy inside you pet. Keep your eyes on them Anti. You’re taking these spanks so you can fuck them. Keep your eyes on your prize.” He says rubbing up and down his back.

 

You bite your lip as you start pushing the toy inside you. Both Dark and Anti watch your movements carefully. You slowly work it inside yourself a few inches and then pull it back out. You repeat the action until you manage to take the whole length of it inside you. It’s wider than Dark’s fingers though not quite as thick as his cock.

 

“That’s it.” Dark says as you start fucking yourself with it. He slaps Anti’s ass.

 

“Three. Thank you, can I have another?” Anti asks slightly breathless as he watches the toy move in and out of you.

 

“Look at how good the two of you are being.” Dark says as he reaches down to play with Anti’s balls. “You must really want to fuck each other. Or do you just like doing as I say?”

 

Anti looks over his shoulder to say something to Dark but before he can Dark lands another hit on him. “Four. That was four, right?” Anti asks. “Yeah four thank you can I have another?” He keens when Dark digs his fingers into his ass. “Can you spank the other cheek please?” He says sounding needy.

 

“Just one more on this cheek I promise.” Dark says. He’s only been smacking his one cheek and you know it must be aching by now.

 

“Fine.” Anti replies and rests his forehead on the bed.

 

Dark gives him a light smack on his cheek and then a hard one on the other cheek.

 

“Five and six!” Anti cries out into the blanket. “Thank you.” He takes in a few quick deep breaths. “Can I have another?” He asks but he sounds like he’s dreading it.

 

“Color?” Dark says looking at the back of Anti’s head and waiting for a response before he doesn’t anything.

 

“Green you fucker.” Anti growls.

 

Dark looks at you and shakes his head a bit. You smile back at him. “Y/N fuck yourself faster.” Dark remarks. You bite your lip as you do as he asks and one of your hands reaches down to play with yourself. “And Anti watch them. If they falter in their rhythm I want you to tell me.”

 

Anti grins as he watches you. “What happens if they mess up?”

 

“I’ll let you decide that.” Dark says as he delivers another spank.

 

“Seven thank you can I please have another?” Anti asks arching his back up and biting his lip. He’s watching you hungrily and trying to put on show for you in the vain attempt to mess you up.

 

“I don’t think you’re nearly as sorry as you need to be.” Dark says smiling. “Maybe I should add some more spanks.”

 

“No!” Anti says glaring at him. “You said ten!”

 

Dark gives him a hard slap on the ass and the sound makes you flinch. It sounded like it really hurt. Dark’s eyes narrow. “Tell me why you’re being punished.”

 

“Eight.” Anti grits out as he reaches back to rub where Dark hit but Dark swats his hand away. “Hey!”

 

“Don’t touch it.” Dark growls. “And you don’t get to count that one. We aren’t moving on until you learn your lesson.”

 

“What lesson?” Anti hisses.

 

“That I’m the one in charge here.” Dark says. “That you need to behave.”

 

“Why should I listen to you?” Anti asks and he turns over on Dark’s lap as his hand reaches down to stroke his cock. Dark’s eyes dart down to watch the motion and Anti grins. “If you’re so hungry for me then maybe I should be in charge. When was the last time you bottomed huh?”

 

Your brow furrows as the two start fighting. You’d thought they got over that but apparently not. They both had big egos and way too much pride for their own good.

 

“I don’t submit and I don’t bottom.” Dark says deadly calm. “Ever. And if you have an issue with that then you can show yourself out. I don’t tolerate that sort of behavior.” Dark folds his arms over his chest as the ringing in the room kicks in.

 

Static ripples across Anti’s skin as his green glow seeps into the space around him. It clashes with the greyscale that bleeds into the air around Dark. Dark reaches down and grabs Anti’s wrist.

 

“Stop touching yourself.” He says simply. “I didn’t give you permission.”

 

“Make me.” Anti says and grins.

 

Dark reaches forward with his other hand and yanks Anti’s head back by his hair. You’re worried that Dark might have went too far until you see Anti’s cock twitch as his hand moves away. His body relaxes against Dark as he pulls his arm away.

 

Anti opens his eyes slowly to look at him. “Is that all you got?” He asks with a smirk.

 

Dark purses his lips as he reigns in his anger. “You want more?” He asks shoving him off of his lap and onto the other side of the bed. “I’ll give you fucking more.” He growls and the ringing in the room abruptly cuts off as their effect on the room around them recedes. Dark stands at the end of the bed and watches Anti carefully.

 

“Bring it on make-up man.” Anti says and then cackles when Dark’s form flickers.

 

Dark’s arms rest behind his back as he leans forward. “Bend over the edge of the bed and get ready for your surprise.”

 

Anti snorts but moves to comply. Your hand resumes touching yourself as you realize you’d stopped. But judging by the ache in your wrist you hadn’t stopped moving the toy in and out of you.

 

“Watch me love.” Dark says when he sees your eyes are focused on the other man. He grins at you as his arms come out from behind his back. “Should I use these?” Dark asks and you see he’s got a vibrating butt plug in one hand and in the other he’s got a leather flogger. “Do you think these will help him learn his lesson?”

 

“Yeah.” You say nodding a little. You knew from past experience that Dark knew his way around a flogger. And if he was going to put that plug in Anti first then he was in for a hell of a ride. But you couldn’t help but wonder what Anti would think of it. Was Dark going too far?

 

Dark presses himself against Anti as he reaches out to grab the lube bottle. He sets it on your nightstand along with the other items he has.

 

“What are you doing?” Anti asks trying to look around him to see what he set down.

 

Dark moves back over to Anti without a word. He blocked Anti’s view of the items with a piece of black fabric. It looks like velvet. “You’re going to take the rest of your spanks and then I’m going to put a plug in that ass of yours.” Dark says as he readjusts Anti’s position slightly. “How do you feel about that?”

 

“I’m not happy if that’s what you’re asking.” Anti says and grunts a little when Dark pushes his face back against the bed when he tries to look back at him. “But I don’t have a problem with it.”

 

“Good.” Dark says and delivers the last few spanks fast, hard, and in a row.

 

“Ow.” Anti says shortly. “You didn’t even give me time to count.”

 

“I didn’t need you to count them.” Dark says as he reaches down to play with Anti’s cock that rests up against the side of the bed. “You must not dislike the idea as much as you think you do.” Dark pauses for a moment. “You’re still rock hard.” He moves away and laughs at Anti’s sigh of disappointment.

 

He picks up the bottle of lube and the plug and moves back over to Anti. He watches him for a moment before he tosses the items on the bed next to Anti’s head.

 

Anti jumps and looks over at them with wide eyes. His fingers twitch slightly and he looks like he wants to grab them. But he doesn’t move.

 

“Do you want to work yourself open or do you want me to do it?” Dark asks resting his hand on his back and scraping his nails along his back lightly.

 

“You do it.” Anti says clenching his eyes shut as he fights not to shiver.

 

“Hold yourself open then.” Dark says with a smile as he picks up the lube.

 

“What?” Anti asks and you swear he’s blushing.

 

“You heard me.” Dark says kissing his lower back and then swiping his tongue across him. “Spread yourself wide.” He trails his fingers down the cleft of his ass.

 

“Okay.” Anti says pressing his face into the blankets as he reaches back to pull his cheeks apart.

 

“Good boy.” Dark says reverently as he leans back up. You can’t see what he’s doing very well from where you’re sitting but judging by the little groan Anti let out you think he put a finger inside him.

 

Anti lets out a few more little noises before he turns his head to look at you. He bites his bottom lip to stop the sounds from slipping out.

 

You try your best to give Anti a reassuring smile. But to your surprise he grins at you. “Come on, more.” Anti says looking back over his shoulder to give Dark the same look he gave you.

 

“You’ll get more when I decide to give it to you.” Dark says glancing up at him for a moment before looking back down at his hand. You’re sure he must have found Anti’s prostate by the way he tenses and groans.

 

Anti clenches his eyes shut as he starts rocking his hips. Whether it’s to get more friction on his cock or to get Dark’s fingers deeper inside or both.

 

Dark kisses over Anti’s shoulders as he adds another finger and starts scissoring them.

 

“Fuck!” Anti says and turns to look at Dark. “I want a kiss. Can I have a kiss?”

 

Dark smirks and wordlessly covers Anti’s mouth with his. Anti’s eyes slip closed as his tongue tangles with Dark’s.

 

While Dark has Anti distracted his hand reaches up and grabs the plug. He’s grateful that he left the lid on the lube bottle open. That means he can get onto the next part of his plan without alerting Anti to it. He spreads the lube along the plug and shifts his hand down in-between Anti’s legs. He pulls back his fingers and slips the plug in instead of pushing his fingers back in.

 

“Ah!” Anti breaks away from the kiss as Dark turns on the toy.

 

“There we go.” Dark says with a smile. He kisses Anti’s back one more time before he backs off.

 

Anti twists his fingers in the blankets as the toy buzzes away inside him.

 

Dark walks over to the nightstand and picks up the flogger. “Keep being such a good boy and I might take that cock ring off.” Dark says running his fingers through the flogger getting out any twists in the leather.

 

“Fuck you.” Anti grounds out as his whole-body twitches.

 

Dark tisks at Anti as he moves over to him. “None of that.” Dark admonishes as he turns the toy inside him off. Then he looks up at you. “Are you doing okay love?” He asks.

 

You nod quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly as you notice Dark’s brows draw together.

 

He gets up on the bed and crawls his way over towards you. The flogger in his hands disappears just as suddenly as it appeared. He grabs your chin and pulls you into a kiss.

 

He pulls back after a few moments and looks into your eyes. “Turn on your toy.” Dark demands his eyes not leaving yours.

 

Your mouth drops open when the toy comes to life inside you. You angle it the best you can to push up against the right spot inside you. Your legs fall open wider and your head tips back.

 

“Good pet.” Dark says kissing your forehead before his head descends to lick over you. He groans as he laps up the mess you’re making. “You taste so good.”

 

“Please.” You beg. You feel the need to cum well up inside you. If he just moved his tongue just right you’d reach your peak.

 

“Not yet.” Dark says as he sucks on you lightly. “Just hold on a little bit longer.” He reaches forward and grabs your thighs and pulls you against his face.

 

Anti lets out a growl. “I wanna taste them too.”

 

Dark looks up at you and smirks as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a remote and holds a finger to his lips. “You want my pet on your tongue?” Dark asks getting back onto his knees as his hand goes back into his pocket.

 

“Yes.” Anti says looking back and forth between the two of you.

 

“Not until you’ve taken your punishment.” Dark says as he presses the button on the remote. The plug in Anti starts vibrating on its lowest setting.

 

Anti jolts a bit and bites his lip. “How the hell?” He asks his eyes wild.

 

Dark pulls out the remote and shows it to Anti and the other man glares at him. “Don’t worry, you’re almost done.” He says as he steps back onto the floor. He moves to stand behind Anti again and his eyes follow him. “Eyes on Y/N.” Dark demands. “I want them to see the need in your eyes.”

 

Anti grumbles under his breath but he looks over to you. His eyes are drawn to the toy you’re using on yourself. And for a moment both of your toys are the only sound in the room.

 

Dark takes the flogger back out and holds in his hands. He drags it lightly along Anti’s back. “I think you could handle fifteen strokes from this. What do you think? Ten on your back and five on your ass.” Dark says bringing it back down on his back lightly.

 

“Fine.” Anti grounds out. He looks like he’s fighting not to shiver as Dark drags it across his skin again.

 

Dark smiles and gives him two quick strokes across his back. Anti makes a noise in the back of his throat. “I don’t need you to count these either.” Dark says giving him two more but slower this time.

 

“Great.” Anti responds sounding like he’s getting irritated again. “Hurry up.” He growls.

 

“Bad.” Dark says cracking it across his ass hard. And he chuckles a bit at the sound Anti makes. He gives him four more hits on his back as his skin starts to redden. He gives him a hit on each cheek of his ass before he gives him the last two on his back.

 

Anti sinks down into the mattress as his eyes get kind of glassy and you swear you see him leaning into the last two hits on his ass. “More.” Anti says sounding small.

 

“Are you sure?” Dark says reaching down to turn him so he looks into his eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Anti says taking a deep breath. “Y/N stopped fucking themselves.” He says conversationally.

 

You feel a shiver go up your spine as you realize that he’s right. You’d been so caught up in watching Anti’s reactions that you hadn’t noticed.

 

“You’re right.” Dark says looking at you as you resume your pace. “You’ll have to punish them later.” Dark says running his fingers through Anti’s hair. “I’ll give you two more strokes on your back and one on your ass alright?”

 

“That’s not enough.” Anti pouts.

 

“Don’t you want to get fucked?” Dark asks.

 

He barely gets his words out before Anti is answering. “Yes please. I wanna fuck Y/N too.” He nods a bit.

 

“Alright.” Dark says running a hand along his back. “We’ll get there.” He pauses. “Are you ready?”

 

“Just do it.” Anti growls slipping out of the trance he’d been in.

 

“There we go.” Dark says with a smirk as he gives him the hit across his ass first and then the two on the back in quick succession.

 

“Mmf.” Anti bites his lip as Dark ramps up the toy to high after the final strike.

 

“You’ve taken your punishment well.” Dark says stroking over Anti’s ass. He’s admiring the pink color that they’re turning. “Now I think you deserve a reward.”

 

“Thank god.” Anti says arching up slightly as Dark reaches between his legs to touch his cock. He give it a few strokes before his hand moves away.

 

“I think it’s time this comes out.” Dark says tapping the bottom of the plug.

 

“Yeah sure.” Anti says.

 

“Get up on the bed.” Dark says as he sets down the flogger and grabs the lube. He finishes taking his cock out and you can see that’s he’s hard and leaking. Anti’s in the same state as he turns to look at Dark. “Like what you see?” Dark asks Anti as he squirts lube into his hand and starts stroking himself.

 

“Yeah I do.” Anti smirks. “Can I take the plug out now?” At the question Dark nods and Anti reaches back and pulls it out moaning slightly and then Dark takes it from him. The second Dark’s fingers close around it the item disappears.

 

“You ready?” Dark asks climbing up on the bed and cupping Anti’s cheek.

 

“Yeah I am you fucker.” Anti responds and pulls him forward for a kiss. It’s mostly teeth as Anti tries biting at his lips.

 

Dark allows Anti to lead the kiss and responds to his actions. Anti seems to be eating up the chance to take the lead, even if it’s only for a moment. Anti bites down on Dark’s lip and reaches forward to stroke his cock.

 

You let out a little moan at the sight as the toy sends vibrations to where you need it most. Dark and Anti break the kiss to look over at you and they smile when they see how hungry you look.

 

“Turn around and watch my pet.” Dark says to Anti. “Legs to the side of me.” Dark kneels behind Anti and he does as Dark asks.

 

“Feeling neglected there slut?” Anti says touching his cock lightly.

 

You smirk. “You look needier than I do.” You say nodding to the precum leaking out of him.

 

Anti narrows his eyes at you. Dark laughs and kisses Anti’s neck. “Can I fuck you now?” Dark asks.

 

“Get on with it.” Anti says as Dark starts teasing him with the head of his cock. Anti tries to lower himself down on Dark but he doesn’t let him.

 

“Just wait.” Dark says and reaches around to stroke Anti as he starts to push inside him. “You’re still tight.” Dark says gripping Anti’s hips.

 

“No, you’re just fucking huge.” Anti growls as he pushes himself down farther.

 

Dark smirks. “Flattery gets you everywhere. Play nice and you’ll get what you want.” Dark says thrusting up into him harder.

 

“I want Y/N.” Anti says looking at you.

 

“You’ll get them soon.” Dark says between clenched teeth as Anti starts bouncing up and down on him. “Just give me what I want.”

 

“Ah.” Anti throws his head back as Dark tilts his hips just right so he rubs along Anti’s prostate with every movement.

 

Dark thrusts into Anti slightly as he starts moving up and down on his cock. Anti is constantly moaning now. His cock looks needy with how much its twitching. He’d certainly cum if it wasn’t for the cock ring. He lays his head back against Dark’s shoulder.

 

“I told you I’d be good to you.” Dark grits out between his teeth.

 

“Fuck yeah you feel so good.” Anti says as Dark starts picking up the pace.

 

You bite your lip and force the toy deeper inside you desperately trying to find that spot inside you. You let out a little moan.

 

“Turn the toy up pet.” Dark says eyes focused on you.

 

You whimper but comply as the toy starts to vibrate lightly inside you. Anti opens his eyes to watch you as the sound of the toy gets louder. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room as Dark’s thrusts get faster.

 

“Don’t they look so sexy like that Anti?” Dark asks reaching around to stroke his cock.

 

“Yes, they fucking do.” Anti moans. “So goddamn hot.”

 

“They’re getting themselves ready for you.” Dark says. “Ready for your cock. They want you to fuck them so badly. Isn’t that right?”

 

“Yeah please.” You say and start fucking yourself with the toy a little faster.

 

“I wanna fuck them.” Anti says and he tries to move forward but Dark grabs the front of his neck and pulls him back against him. He shifts their positions slightly so Anti can’t move away, all of his weight is resting against Dark. “Please let me fuck them.” Anti begs his voice cut off by moans as Dark slams into him.

 

“I will, I will.” Dark says comfortingly as he starts running his fingers along Anti’s cock. No longer stroking it no longer giving Anti what he needs. “The question is am I going to take the cock ring off first?”

 

“No, no come on!” Anti whines. “I’ve been good. I let you spank me, I let you put this fucking cock ring on me.” He says nails digging into Dark’s arm. “And I let you fuck me. You have to let me cum.” Anti growls.

 

“I never said I was going to let you cum.” Dark says. “I only promised that I’d let you inside them.”

 

“You son of a bitch!” Anti hisses and you see the static intensify around him.

 

“But I’m a generous man.” Dark says with a hint of a smile. “I’ll let you cum. It’s only a question of when and how I let you.”

 

The static around them settles and Anti relaxes slightly though he looks far from pleased.

 

“Will I let you cum inside them when I’m fucking you?” Dark pauses. “Or maybe I’ll let you cum after you make them cum?”

 

You reach down with one hand to tease yourself as you listen to Dark talk. You try to match the pace that Dark is using as he strokes Anti.

 

“I might even make you wait. Tell you to finger yourself with my cum leaking out of you after me and my pet have had our fill of you. Get you on your knees with your head down and your ass in the air while you beg me to take it off. To let you make yourself cum with your fingers and your hand.”

 

“No, I can wait that long.” Anti whines.

 

“Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll put your cock in my mouth.” Dark says going on as if he hadn’t spoken. “Suck you until you cum and then share your it with my little pet.”

 

“Please.” You moan spreading your legs wider and rubbing yourself faster.

 

Dark makes eye contact with you and smiles. “I might even have you taste some of your own cum. How does that sound?” Dark asks Anti.

 

“Whatever you want that lets me cum the soonest.” Anti says as he tries to move up and down on Dark faster.

 

“Relax.” Dark says grabbing Anti’s thigh. “Are you almost ready love?” Dark asks you.

 

“Yes.” You say and start to pull the toy out of you.

 

“No keep that inside you and turn on high.” Dark says. He holds Anti still and he groans.

 

You throw your head back and moan as you push the toy back and right when it caresses over the spot inside you is when you turn it on the next level.

 

“That’s good.” Dark says as he leans back forward. Anti rests his knees and then his hands on the bed. “Crawl over to Y/N and get your mouth on them.” Dark says and gives Anti’s ass a light smack.

 

“What if I don’t want to?” Anti asks looking over his shoulder as Dark takes his cock out of him.

 

Dark arches a brow at him. “You wanted to taste them so desperately last time. I thought you’d jump at the chance.”

 

“I wanna tease them.” Anti says reaching a hand down to play with himself. “Get them back for getting you to put this on me.” He runs his fingers along the cock ring.

 

Dark smiles at him. “I’ll let you get your revenge. But for now, I want you to go over there and taste them.”

 

“Alright.” Anti says giving his cock one last stroke before crawling over to you. He wraps his arms around your thighs as he pulls you onto his mouth. His hand reaches down to brush yours away. He takes over fucking you with the toy as his mouth devours you.

 

You moan and grab his hair. “Your mouth feels so good.” You say and look up at Dark. He’s smirking at you while rubbing his cock.

 

“Ready to get fucked pet?” He asks.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Anti groans against you and pulls his mouth away from you. He pulls the toy out of you and lines himself up. Before he can sink into you Dark has a grip on his hips.

 

“What do you think you’re doing Anti?” Dark asks kissing over his neck.

 

“They said they were ready to get fucked.” Anti says tilting his head to the side to give Dark more room.

 

Dark looks up and you as he closes his teeth around the skin of Anti’s neck. He bites hard and Anti’s back arches.

 

“Ow!” Anti reaches up to the spot Dark bit and checks for blood. “What was that for?”

 

“Did I say you could fuck them yet?” Dark asks kissing over the spot he had his teeth on.

 

“Dark.” Anti says shortly. He’s reaching the end of his patience.

 

“Don’t you want the cock ring off first?” Dark asks him as he runs his fingers along it.

 

Anti turns to look at him with a serious look on his face. “What do I have to do?”

 

Dark smiles and wraps a hand around Anti. “Who says you have to do anything?” When Anti hears this, he snorts and rolls his eyes. “I’ll come up with something later. Just keep being a good boy.” Dark says reaching down to ease the ring off.

 

“Stop calling me that.” Anti says looking back at you.

 

“You like it.” Dark says stroking Anti lightly now that the ring is off of him. “Are you close?” He asks as he lines his cock up with Anti’s entrance.

 

Anti closes his eyes in preparation as he shakes his head quickly. His posture is tense and if he doesn’t relax then Dark isn’t going to be able to fuck him.

 

“Don’t lie to us.” You say as Dark pushes into Anti slowly. He teases you with the head of Anti’s cock. You reach up and push Anti’s hair off to the side.

 

“Like you aren’t close too.” Anti says his eyes snapping open as he reaches down to stroke you harshly.

 

You moan and spread yourself wider trying to get Anti inside you. Anti leans down and rests his forehead on your shoulder as Dark bottoms out inside him.

 

“You’re both so needy.” Dark sighs and grabs Anti’s shoulder to push him back against him as he starts giving him sharp shallow thrusts. “I love it.” Dark says before giving Anti a hard thrust the force of it pushes him inside you and you both let out high pitched moans.

 

“Damnit.” Anti heaves against your neck as Dark starts thrusts against him. Dark moves his hand off of Anti to hold his hip and make him move in and out of you. “Feels good.”

 

“What about you pet?” Dark asks watching you carefully. “Does it feel good to you too?” You nod rapidly and smiles and shakes his head. He starts pounding into Anti harder which forces him against you with more force. Dark grunts slightly with the effort.

 

"Dig your nails into his back." Dark says and Anti groans slightly.

 

"You're fuckin bossy." Anti grits out turning around to look at Dark.

 

"Who's the one enjoying it?" Dark asks and gives him a quick thrust.

 

You reach forward and do as Dark said. "Fuck." Anti drops his head into your shoulder. "Can I bite them?" Anti asks licking over your skin, tasting your sweat. He nibbles on you lightly as he waits for his answer.

 

"No." Dark says simply and reaches forward to yank Anti's head back by his hair as he starts fucking into him hard.

 

The force of it moves him in and out of you as well and you bite your lip. Anti twitches inside you as Dark yanks a little harder before letting up.

 

"You like that?" Dark asks.

 

"Yeah." Anti says and lets out a high whine.

 

“Are you close?” Dark asks as your headboard starts to hit the wall with the force Dark is using.

 

“Yeah.” Anti says reaching back to grab Dark’s hip while the other hand reaches forward and holds your hand. Your fingers tangle together and he pushes your hand into the mattress.

 

“What about you love?” Dark asks.

 

“Just a little more.” You moan hand reaching down to try and get yourself to the edge but Dark’s hand beats you there.

 

“Let me.” He says shortly before he starts rubbing you how you need it.

 

Anti lets out a noise as he starts move back and forth. He rotates his hips and you can’t tell whether he’s trying to get Dark to hit his prostate or find a better angle for you. “I’m gonna cum.” Anti admits.

 

“No, you aren’t.” Dark growls tugging on his hair harshly. “My pet comes first. Don’t you dare cum before they do.”

 

“Aw fuck.” Anti lets out a huff of breath and opens his eyes to look at you. “Come on. Tell me what to do to make you cum.” He gets cut off by another moan and you can feel him twitching inside you. He must be just barely keeping himself from letting go. “Please.” He begs sounding like he can’t hold on much longer.

 

Dark is grinning at you over Anti’s shoulder. “Yeah come on pet tell him what he can do to make you cum.” Dark says imitating Anti’s tone.

 

Anti turns around to glare at him and Dark lets go of his hair. He opens his mouth to say something but Dark cuts him off with a thrust. It shifts Anti’s angle inside you and you find yourself coming.

 

“Yes.” You moan as you cum. Both men turn to watch you as you come apart.

 

Anti groans as he finally cums inside you. The head of his cock slips out as the aftershocks roll through you.

 

“Good boy.” Dark says running his hand through Anti’s hair.

 

Anti groans and flops down on top of you and you grunt as his full weight settles on you.

 

“You’re lucky I’m too worn out.” Anti says his voice muffled slightly by your neck. He presses against you harder and licks the sweat on your neck.

 

“Do you want to be cleaned off?” Dark asks teasing his fingers over you and then Anti.

 

“Please.” You say. “I don’t think I’ll be allowed to get up.” You look up at him for a second before letting your head flop back down onto the pillow.

 

“No movement.” Anti groans. “You’re comfortable.”

 

Then you realize something. “Dark you didn’t get the chance to cum.” You and Anti look down at him to see that he’s still hard.

 

“That can wait until you’re cleaned up pet.” He smiles as he leans down to run his tongue over you. He groans at the taste of you and Anti. He pushes his tongue into you carefully knowing that you’re still sensitive.

 

You let your head fall back as little sounds and whimpers slip out of your mouth. Anti purrs and starts kissing your neck. “You like the taste of me on your pet?” Anti asks Dark with a smirk on his face.

 

“Yes, I do.” Dark says giving you one last lick before he pulls back. “Want a taste?” Dark asks as Anti lays on his side and looks at him.

 

“Yeah.” Anti goes to scoot down your body but Dark pins him down and starts kissing him.

 

Anti groans and reaches forward to stroke Dark’s cock as Dark shoves his tongue into his mouth. You feel Anti start grinding against your leg as they share the taste of you and Anti.

 

Breaking away abruptly Anti looks over at you with a dark look in his eyes. “Let’s share his dick.” Anti says looking down at his hand. “We can kiss and make him cum.”

 

You look up at Dark. “Can we?” You ask running a finger along his length.

 

“Move over Anti. It’ll be easier if I’m on my back.” Dark says laying down the second Anti moves. “And don’t tease.” Dark says grabbing Anti’s hair.

 

“Why don’t you tell your pet that?” Anti grins when you wrap your hand around Dark and give him a slow stroke.

 

“They know better.” Dark says as his head tips back.

 

You share a look with Anti as you move your mouth down to suck on the head of his cock. Anti licks over the side as his tongue traces along the edge of your lips. Then his mouth moves down to suck on his balls as you take more of him into your mouth. You moan around Dark at the taste of him before pulling back up.

 

“Does he taste good?” Anti asks before licking up the length of him.

 

You wrap your hand around the base of him. “Yeah. Have a taste.” You say offering the tip to Anti as more precum beads.

 

Anti wraps his lips around the head and gives him a hard suck. Dark tries to thrust up into his mouth but before he can his hips are being held down by you and Anti. Anti groans at the taste of him and Dark lets out a strangled noise.

 

“You were right.” Anti says pulling back and smiling up at you as Dark curses.

 

“Get your mouths back on me now.” Dark growls.

 

“Yes sir.” Both you and Anti say at the same time. You muffle your laughs into his thighs as Anti strokes him and you reach up to play with his balls.

 

Dark reaches down and twists his fingers in you and Anti’s hair. “Stop giggling and get on with it.”

 

“But our mouths are on you.” Anti says giving him a light kiss on the stomach.

 

You smile at Anti and mouth the side of Dark’s shaft. You lock eyes with Anti as you kiss along his length working your way down and then back up.

 

Dark takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. “That’s it Y/N.” He groans when you flick your tongue over the tip.

 

Anti moves forward and kisses you. He grabs the back of your head pulls you down so you’re kissing with Dark’s cock in between you. It makes it almost impossible to get a kiss but the two of you move up and down his cock a few times before Anti takes him into his mouth. He takes him deep down into his throat and he doesn’t even gag slightly as he takes him all the way to the base.

 

You look up and see Dark has one hand clenched in the blanket under him and the other hand is in his hair. He’s got his eyes closed enjoying the sensation as Anti bobs his head up and down. Anti pulls back and licks his lips.

 

“Your turn.” He says to you nodding at Dark.

 

You take a deep breath and open your mouth. You reach up and stroke him slowly as you circle your tongue around the head. Dark’s letting out moans frequently now, he’s too far gone to keep them in or act composed. You take more of him into your mouth and hum slightly. Dark arches up and forces more of his cock into your mouth.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Dark says dropping his hips back down and running a hand through your hair as you gag slightly.

 

You swipe his hand away and push yourself down further. You try your hardest not to gag as you try to take him all the way down like Anti did. But you can’t quite make it and you pull off quickly as you start to gag in earnest. You try to muffle your coughs into your hand.

 

“Aw is he too big for you?” Anti teases reaching out to stroke over Dark again.

 

“No love it’s alright.” Dark says as you push Anti off of him and try to take him in again. “You don’t have to-“ Dark is cut off by a moan as your throat constricts around him. “Fuck!” Dark cries out.

 

Your eyes water slightly as you try to get the last inch inside you. But you still can’t manage to get it as you pull back off and gulp in mouthfuls of air. Dark’s cock is drenched with you and Anti’s spit some of it even drips off his balls and onto the bed.

 

You and Anti watch as Dark’s cock twitches in front of you. He was so close he could hardly stand it. He just needed a little bit more. If he had less pride he might be begging right now. But he wouldn’t.

 

“Make me cum.” Dark demands getting up on his hands and looking down at you and Anti. “I let you both cum so return the favor.”

 

You and Anti look at each other for a moment before Anti wraps his hand around Dark and leans down to lick over the head.

 

Anti looks at you and widens his eyes as he jerks his head in a downward direction. He wants you to do what he’s doing it. His hand goes to stroke less of his cock when your hand joins his. He tilts his head so you can lick over Dark with him.

 

“Come for us sir.” Anti says and prods his slit with the tip of his tongue.

 

“You both look so good.” Dark says clenching his teeth. “You feel so good.” He lets out a shuddering sigh as he cums. Anti closes his mouth around Dark as you move back.

 

When Dark finally stops cumming Anti pulls back and cups the back of your neck and kisses you. You almost pull back in shock when you realize that he still has Dark’s cum in his mouth.

 

He tightens his hand in your hair as he kisses you. He feeds you some of Dark’s cum as he starts swallowing. He lets a bit leak out from between your lips and you feel in leave a trail down your face.

 

“That’s enough.” Dark barks and the two of you break apart. He sounded stern or almost angry but when you look at him you see how pleased he looks. He’s watching you both with a heated stare. He leans forward and you close your eyes prepared for a kiss but he licks your chin.

 

You feel your face heat up when you realize he’s licking his cum off of you. You rub yourself against the bed as you feel the heat return to your body. You were ready for another round. But as Dark pulls back you know that’s not in his plans as he settles back against the headboard.

 

“Come here love.” He says getting the covers out from under him and offering you the spot next to him.

 

You move forward without a word. You lay your head on his chest, you’re careful not to knee him in the groin as you lay across him. He spreads his legs to give you more room. “Is Anti staying?” You ask looking up at Dark.

 

“If he wants to he can.” Dark says wrapping his arms around you as you both turn to look at the other man.

 

Anti rubs the back of his neck and looks over at his clothes. “You know I think I gotta get going.” He says as he gets up off the bed. “It was fun and all but I’m not into the cuddly crap.” He says pulling up his boxers and pants in one go. He grabs his shirt and puts it on.

 

He doesn’t bother to do up his pants and you notice that he put his shirt on inside out and backwards. Next, he slips on his shoes and shifts from foot to foot as he looks down at the floor.

 

“You can leave if you like but I think we’d both prefer it if you stayed.” Dark says lightly.

 

“Nah.” Anti shakes his head and something in his eyes makes you want to get up and kiss him. Get him to come back to bed for cuddles and kisses. But Dark’s arms are tight around you.

 

“Maybe next time?” Dark asks with an arched brow.

 

“Yeah sure.” Anti says. “If there is one.” He says the last part under your breath but you’re sure he said it. Before you can say anything else he’s gone.

 

“What was the deal with that?” You ask looking up at Dark, his gaze is still trained on the spot where Anti had been standing.

 

“You heard him.” Dark says sounding thoughtful. “He’s not the cuddling type.” Then he looks down at you and smiles. “Get some rest.” He says and kisses your forehead.

 

“Are you going to be here when I wake up?” You ask snuggling into him as you close your eyes.

 

Dark runs his fingers through your hair as he leans back and closes his eyes. “I don’t know love. Probably not.” He lets out a wistful sigh.

 

You frown a bit and close your eyes. You slip off into a peaceful sleep without nightmares.

 

When you wake up in the morning you’re alone. You knew thought you probably would be but you hoped you wouldn’t. You stretch and get out of bed. Dark had apparently put your clothes in the hamper before he left. You go over to your dresser and get out some underwear to put on.

 

You should probably put on some clothes too but it requires too much effort. Besides you were parched and your stomach was growling. Maybe just this once you could grab some food and eat in bed.

 

You pad out into the kitchen to find that not only had Dark put away the food from last night but he also did the dishes. You make a mental note to thank him later as you go to grab a glass. When you turn back around you notice a plate with a cover on it that isn’t yours. You walk over to it looking at curiously. You carefully lift the lid and find a note.

 

It was from Dark. He apologized for leaving before you woke up. He wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed but something came up. He’d like your company later tonight if you weren’t busy. You smile and set down the note. You were a little disappointed that he had to leave but still.

 

You look over the food and see that Dark made some of your favorites. It was still hot too. You know he must have had to run to the store to make this. You didn’t have all the ingredients needed in your house at the moment. You pick up the plate and grab your drink as you head back to your room.

 

As you lay down on your bed you get an idea and go grab your phone. You smile widely and trot off to the last place you remember having it. The living room.

 

Dark nods his head in greeting at the egos he passes in the hallway. Some look like they want to talk about something but he waves them on. He’s got things to attend to today and whatever they wanted would just have to wait. Dark stops at the door to the office his was looking for and waits a moment. He makes sure he’s composed before he does anything else.

 

Dark knocks on the door to Wilford’s office and then waits. He straightens his suit and runs a hand through his hair to make sure he looks presentable.

 

“Come in!” Wilford calls out his voice taking on a sing-song quality.

 

Dark takes a deep breath and opens the door. Wilford is standing in front of a full-length mirror looking himself over. He looks over his shoulder in the mirror at Dark. “Hello Wilford.” Dark greets bowing his head slightly to the other man.

 

“Well if it isn’t the prince of darkness himself!” Wilford says happily. “What can I do for you Dark?” He asks as he spins around to look at him properly.

 

“Can’t I just come to have a conversation with one of my good friends?” Dark asks moving over to Wilford’s desk chair and sitting in it without asking. He folds his hands on the top of his desk and looks over at Wilford.

 

“I’m flattered.” Wilford says walking over and hopping up on his desk and crossing his legs. He moves until he’s sitting right in front of Dark. Dark moves back from his desk slightly not wanting to cage the other man into his own desk. “But you’re such a busy man. There’s no way you have time for little old me.” Wilford leans back on his hands as he watches Dark carefully.

 

Dark tries not to let his irritation slip as he thinks over what he wants to say next. “Let’s talk business then.” Dark says and fixes his sleeves.

 

“Go on.” Wilford says leaning forward with an eager look on his face. “I’m a sucker for a good story.”

 

Dark barely retrains the urge to say something else he’s a sucker for. “Well here’s the thing.” Dark says leaning back. “Someone is hell bent on ruining my day.”

 

“Oh really?” Wilford asks sounding shocked. “What did they do?”

 

“They’re very insistent that I spend my days with Y/N.” Dark says. “And Anti. Yesterday they even ordered us dinner and left pink rose petals for us.”

 

“Romantic.” Wilford purrs.

 

“They even had the moxie to give us some nice candle light.”

 

Wilford laughs. “I don’t see where the problem is.”

 

Dark is up out of the chair in an instant. He slams his hands down on either side of Wilford. The piercing ringing and rapid shifting of Dark’s form would have terrified anyone else but Wilford just found it amusing.

 

“I don’t appreciate people meddling in my affairs.” Dark says his voice mostly an otherworldly boom.

 

Wilford doesn’t react at all other than to smile. “I’ll keep that in mind big boy.” Wilford says.

 

Dark bares his teeth at him. If it’d been anyone else Dark would have already killed them. But this was Wilford, their fearless leader. “If Y/N and Anti keep interrupting my day then my work might suffer.” Dark reasons gaining slightly control of the rage boiling inside him. Wilford was toying with him.

 

“I would help you if I could.” Wilford says with a shrug as he gets down off the desk. Dark doesn’t move until Wilford grabs his arm and moves it for him. He walks back over to the mirror to look himself over. “I could always watch over Y/N if you want.” Wilford says waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Anti too.”

 

Dark feels the anger welling up inside him. His vision darkens around the edges. His control is close to snapping and he can feel reality shifting around him.

 

Wilford watches him carefully out of the corner of his eye. “I’m not messing with your toys.” He says suddenly sounding very serious. “If I had been you’d know it.”

 

Dark isn’t sure whether he believes him or not but his phone goes off in his pocket. It’s enough to distract him and allow him to regain some control over himself. He pulls his phone out and sees it’s a message from you. He opens it to see you sent him a picture.

 

You were cuddled up in bed spooning the pillow he used last night. Your hair was a mess and you were only in your underwear. When you’d put that back on he wasn’t sure. The look in your eyes is still bleary, you must have just woken up. You sent a short little message along with the picture. You missed him and wished he was still here.

 

In spite of himself Dark finds himself smiling. He writes you back that he’ll be there soon and when he gets there you better not be wearing anything. If you are he might just have to punish you. He’s glad you want to see him again. He had something he wanted to discuss with you.

 

“Looks like someone got some good news.” Wilford asks looking Dark up and down.

 

Dark clears his throat and tugs on his coat. “I’ve got to be going Wilford.”

 

“Oh really?” Wilford arches a brow.

 

“We’ll continue you this little,” He pauses. “Talk later.”

 

“Alright, alright run along.” Wilford says waving his arm in the vague direction of the door.

 

Dark doesn’t believe for even a second that Wilford had nothing to with what was going on. He had no solid proof at the moment so there wasn’t much he could do about it. Even if he did he couldn’t take direct action against him. The other egos would see that as a betrayal. He had to find evidence and present it to them. And then hope that they weren’t idiots. But Wilford was a smart man. He wouldn’t leave any trace unless he wanted to.

 

Dark takes a deep breath as he walks down the hallway. There were a few things he wanted to check up on before he went to see you. And he needed to pick something up as well. Maybe a few things as he thinks about it more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Let me know what you think and I'll try and have the next chapter out soon.


End file.
